Âme obscure cherche plaisir
by Mogusa
Summary: Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi on s'intéressait à moi. J'ai peur, j'ai mal, je veux mourir. Mais cet être m'étouffe au point que je reste encore là, il m'intrigue. C'est une fic sérieuse, mais en fait, il y a un peu de tout dedans.
1. Chapter 1

- Bonjour à tous !

Ce n'est pas la première fic que je fais, mais que je post ici, oui x')

Et je le dis, comme tout le monde, malheureusement les perso de DGM ne seront jamais à nous.

Et je dit un gros merci à **Lyx Seeley** 3 Pour m'avoir corrigé. Je t'aime xD

Oh et si vous êtes fan de FMA, aller jeter un coup d'oeil sur sa fic ;).

Au sinon, je vous dit bonne lecture pour la fic !

_____________________________

J'ai mal au coeur, je veux m'arrêter, mais je sais que je ne peux pas. Si je m'arrête tout est fini, alors je dois m'accrocher. J'entends le son de mon coeur qui martèle ma cage thoracique, j'ai mal... Je veux vomir, mais si je m'arrête, il va m'attraper, si je m'arrête, je vais mourir je le sens. Mes muscles endoloris ne tiennent plus le coup, je tombe à genoux laissant couler les larmes sur mes joues. Non, je dois être fort... Mais pourtant, mon corps en dit autre chose. J'entends son message, disant « Non ! Je dois me reposer ! Laisse-moi quelques minutes, sinon je vais exploser. » J'ai la bouche pâteuse, je me redresse, mais je pers l'équilibre tombant sur les fesses. J'étouffe un sanglot, j'ai si mal... J'ai si peur... Pourquoi moi ?! Je secoue ma tête, pas le temps de se plaindre ! C'est alors qu'avec un effort surhumain je me redresse et marche pendant quelques instants voir si mon corps était bien reposé, puis entama ma course, ma fuite. Je cours comme un dément, vous vous demandez sûrement ce que je fuis ? Un monstre. Oui c'est bien un monstre qui me poursuis et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Est-ce à cause de moi ?! Je n'en sais rien, pourtant je suis gentil avec les gens ! Du moins, j'essaie. Enfin, je sens à nouveau l'adrénaline parcourir mon corps, je sens mon coeur battre à tout rompe. Puis, je trébuche à cause d'une racine d'un arbre. Je pousse un grognement de colère, mon visage me fait mal, je sens le goût de sang de ma bouche, je souris tristement. C'était ça mon fameux destin ?! Je me redresse, mais pas le temps de courir, j'entends un bruit. Oh non ! Il m'a retrouvé, que faire ?! Je fige, écoutant le moindre petit bruit. Et puis, je les vois, ses yeux. Des yeux rouges sang dont la pupille est quasi existante... Je vois la créature sauter sur moi, c'était la fin, une dernière larme coule sur ma joue et puis...

- BIP BIP

Allen se réveilla en sursaut ou plutôt en sueur dans son lit. Il se passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. C'était un rêve ?! Enfin non, un cauchemar. Il rit bêtement, quelle drôle d'idée de rêver à ça. Le jeune tourna son visage vers le cadran et soupira. Une nouvelle journée allait commencer, c'est avec paresse qu'il glissa hors de son lit pour le faire, puis se dirigea vers son armoire à linge. Mais lorsqu'il passa devant son miroir, il s'arrêta et se regarda. Des cheveux blanc, tout aussi immaculé que la neige, une peau laiteuse qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment. Puis son bras gauche, pleine de cicatrice fines et longues. Mais pourtant elles étaient un peu rosées, rien de plus. Mais ce n'était pas le seul endroit qu'il avait des cicatrices, il en avait partout sur son corps et juste en repensant à ça, il grimaça, ne voulant pas se souvenir de son passé désastreux. Désastreux ai-je dit ? C'était pire que cela ! Le mot était trop faible. Il regarda pour la millième fois sur sa main gauche la cicatrice en forme de crois, celle-ci paraissait. Elle était d'un rouge sang, bref on dirait que c'était une croûte de sang, mais non. Sur son visage, une longue et fine cicatrice barrait sur son oeil, commençant au niveau de son sourcil et descendant un peu sur sa joue. Heureusement qu'il fallait être très près de lui pour le remarquer... Quoique non, au moins deux mètres et on pouvait la voir. Enfin il se dirigea vers le meuble prenant une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir, bien simple. Cela faisait maintenant six ans qu'il était ici, dans cet orphelinat pour enfant, depuis ses huit ans... L'orphelinat des Jonquilles étaient un grand orphelinat dont les frères et les soeurs s'occupaient. Le frère Marc était le directeur de cet établissement, c'était un être bon, quoiqu'il devrait arrêter les petits gâteaux, mais cela n'était pas très important. Ce qui était bien, c'est que le frère Marc avait une fortune... Mais il gérait cet argent avec sagesse, avec bonté. Ce n'était pas un petit orphelinat miteux que l'on voit dans les livres. Bref, il y avait cent enfants dans cet orphelinat, il y avait la cour, l'aile de l'ouest là où les enfants dormaient, mangeaient et s'amusaient, parce qu'il y avait un salon bien entendu ! L'est gauche était l'école, bien sûr, il fallait tout de même instruire ces enfants non ? Puis, il y avait un bâtiment à part, détaché du gros bâtiment, l'endroit où les frères et soeurs dormaient. Allen aimait bien sa vie ici, quoiqu'il la trouvait un peu ennuyante. Lorsqu'il sortie de sa chambre, il fut accueillit par les hurlements de son meilleur ami, Lavi. Celui-ci était comment dire... Une boule d'amour l'état pur, un vrai cinglé. L'asile aurait été mieux pour lui, enfin Allen lui disait souvent cela comme blague.

« Alleeeeeeen ! » Hurla le roux, tout en lui sautant au cou.

« Lavi !! » Cria un Allen qui allait s'étouffer à tout moment.

L'interpellé relâcha doucement son étreinte et regarde son ami, il avait maintenant 17 ans aujourd'hui dans une année, il allait devoir quitter l'orphelinat, quitter ses amis... Pourtant, il était heureux de pouvoir sortir de ce bâtiment, mais d'abandonner ses amis, c'était autre chose. Enfin, les deux garçons allèrent à la cafétéria, où ils rejoignirent leurs deux autres amis, Lenalee et Road. Lenalee était une jeune adolescente aux cheveux bruns et longs, qu'elle attachait souvent en deux couettes, c'était une fille très sympathique et ouverte d'esprit. On pouvait se confier à elle à tout moment ! D'ailleurs, Lavi n'arrêtait pas de la draguer, mais disons que c'était... Désastreux, car la jeune adolescente ne voyait pas Lavi de cette façon, il était juste un ami pour elle. Enfin, pour Road, elle est la plus jeune du groupe, 14 ans. Elle avait les cheveux bleus, oui, enfin c'était peut-être bizarre, mais on s'entend que c'est une teinture évidemment ! Road est une jeune fille gamine, qui adore taquiner les gens, quoique des fois, elle pouvait montrer un côté obscur, mais rare que cela lui arrivait et on faisait pour justement. Donc les quatre amis étaient assis à la table entrain de manger et de discuter. Aujourd'hui, c'était un samedi, donc journée de repos et d'amusement ! Après le déjeuner, ils décidèrent d'aller dans le jardin, oui bien sûr, il y avait un magnifique jardin que l'on entretenait à chaque jour !

« Dit Allen » Commença Road, le jeune homme se retourna vers elle, qui poursuivit: « Tu travaille aujourd'hui ?! »

« Oui, de 16 heure à 21 heure, pourquoi ? » Demanda Allen.

« Eh bien, j'aurais envie d'avoir des sucettes. Tu sais, celles qui sont à la fraise... »

« Quoi ?! Encore ?! Mais tu vas faire une overdose ! »

« S'il te plaîîîît »

Et voilà, c'était reparti, Allen travaillait dans une superette, dont celle-ci avait la réputation d'avoir énormément de client, des gamins quoi ! Car il y avait des tonnes de bonbons là bas !

« C'est bon, je vais t'en remporter deux, seulement ! »

« Ouaiiis ! Je t'adore Allen-chan ! »

La fillette de 14 ans serra fortement l'adolescent dans ses bras avant de prendre Lenalee par la main.

« Vient on va faire du shopping ?! »

En réponse, Lenalee lui sourit et se laissa entraîner par elle. Lavi, qui avait assisté au spectacle, commença à rigoler.

« Non, mais pourquoi tu rigole toi hein ? » S'énerva le blandinet.

« Désolé, mais lorsqu'elle t'appelle Allen-chan à chaque fois, ça me fait marrer. »

L'adolescent lui donna un coup de tibia avant de partir frustré par son ami.

« Alleeeeen ! Te fâche pas ! » Hurla encore le roux avant de le rattraper.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc alla s'asseoir sur un banc non loin, suivit de Lavi.

« Dit.. Lavi... »

« Oui ?! »

« Est-ce que tu fais des rêves étrange toi ?! »

« Huh ? Eh bien, ça dépend surtout des moments, des fois, lorsque je suis stressé, je fais de drôles de rêves... Enfin tu n'as pas besoin de savoir les détails... »

« Crétin... »

« Eh ! Je suis pas crétin ! »

« Si tu l'es ! » Rigola le blondinet tout en grimaçant.

« Enfin... Pourquoi tu me demande cela ?! »

« Eh bien... J'ai fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit. J'ai rêvé que j'étais pourchassé et que je devais fuir sinon je mourrais... On dirait que c'était tellement réel, comme si cela avait déjà existé ou non, que cela allait se produire... Je sentais mon coeur battre comme un fou dans ma poitrine, comme s'il allait la déchirer... Et puis ses yeux... Brrr, des yeux qui vous en donnent la chaire de poule, des yeux de couleur rouge sang. Un rouge sang épeurant qui vous donne juste envie de disparaître. »

Tout en racontant son rêve étrange, Lavi l'écoutait et fronçait parfois les sourcils trouvant cela étrange.

« Enfin, ça arrive à tout le monde ! Tu ne dois pas avoir peur pour cela ! » Déclara Lavi en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.  
Allen gémit et soupira. C'était peut-être vrai, tout le monde faisait des cauchemars comme ça, mais pourtant, dans sa tête, il entendait sans cesse cette petite voix qui lui disait que le danger était proche... Qu'il allait bientôt arriver, enfin il secoua sa tête et soupira tout en regardant le ciel. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, il devra en profiter avant d'aller travailler. Enfin il se redressa et regarda Lavi.

« Si on allait faire un tour en ville ? »

« Ouais, ça serait sympa ! »

C'est ainsi que les deux amis se rendirent à la ville pour décompresser et surtout, Allen voulait se changer les idées.

Lorsque 16 heures arriva, Allen se rendit vite à son lieu de travail ne voulant pas arriver en retard. Il entra par la porte arrière, se maudissant d'arriver en retard, mais le patron n'était pas là, il était parti en vacances. Donc c'était un ami du patron qui s'occupait du bâtiment, quoique... Souvent c'était plutôt les employés, mais ne tardons pas là dessus. Donc, il était derrière le comptoir de la caisse entrain de servir ses clients. Tout allait bien, rendu vers les 18 heures, il manga une sandwiche aux oeufs avec des carottes, un jus de fruit et comme dessert, une bonne tarte au pomme que Lenalee préparait. D'ailleurs, elle était très bonne en cuisine ! Donc c'est avec gourmandise que notre jeune blondinet mangea ou avala tout rond la tarte ! Puis il reprit service évidement après sa petite pause. Puis le temps passa, les secondes, les minutes et même les heures s'écoulèrent, lorsqu'il fut 21 heures, Allen heureux s'étira et soupira de soulagement, il allait quitter son poste, lorsqu'une personne entra. Curieux, Allen se demandait si cette personne savait que la supérette était fermée, enfin ce n'était pas grave. Mais lorsqu'il vit la personne rentrer et s'avancer vers lui, son coeur fit plus qu'un bond, il le sentait battre rapidement, comme si le danger était proche. Oui, il entendait dans sa tête la petite voix qu'il lui disait « Attention ! Danger ! »

« Eh ?! Vous allez bien ?! » Demanda l'inconnu

« Hein quoi ?! » Répondit bêtement Allen

« Nah rien, car vous semblez avoir peur de moi... »

« N-Non, je suis juste surpris... »

« Surpris et pourquoi ça ?! »

« Car à cette heure, la supérette ferme. »

« Oh, je ne savais pas, je suis nouveau en ville. »

Allen détailla attentivement la personne. C'était un homme évidemment, sûrement 18 ou 19 ans, il avait de long cheveux noir aux reflets bleutés, attachés en queue de cheval, des yeux tout aussi noir que les ténèbres elles-mêmes. Il était grand, beaucoup plus grand que lui et en voyant sa musculature fine, il pratiquait sûrement un sport. Enfin, Allen se détendit mais il resta sur ses gardes.

« Enfin, je suis pressé, je voudrais avoir un paquet de cigarette. » Demanda ou plutôt ordonna l'inconnu.

« O-Oui. » Répondit Allen lui tendant un paquet.

L'inconnu paya et leva son regard pour le planter dans celui d'Allen. Il eu un sourire et tout d'un coup, le blandinet eut peur, mais très peur, comme s'il pouvait lire en lui. L'homme tendit sa main touchant la joue douce du jeune adolescent.

« Il ne faut pas avoir peur... Allen. »

« Que.. Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »

Trop paralysé pour bouger, le sourire de l'homme s'élargi encore plus. Il caressa tendrement la joue d'Allen, puis il recula tout en regardant sa montre.

« Oh, il est l'heure que je parte. Au fait… .Je m'appelle Kanda. Et puis une dernière chose, ne t'aventure pas trop seul dans les rues lorsqu'il fait nuit, car on sait jamais ce que l'on peut croiser... »

Lorsque Kanda parti, Allen tomba à genoux tremblotant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais il savait une chose ! Ne jamais croiser ce Kanda à nouveau ! Un vrai fou. Il eu un rire nerveux, c'était du n'importe quoi voyons ! Mais pourtant, il entendit une nouvelle fois dans sa tête la petite voix qui lui disait que la fin approchait. Mais la fin de quoi ?! Il se redressa et sorti du bâtiment tout en le barrant et se dépêcha à rentrer chez lui.

Les rayons de soleil plombaient dans la chambre d'un endormit qui était nul autre qu'Allen ! Il ne voulait certainement pas quitter la chaleur de son lit, mais pourtant, il savait qu'il allait devoir le quitter tôt au tard. Il ouvrit péniblement ses yeux et regarda le plafond soupirant de découragement. Il jeta un regard aux alentours dans sa chambre, sa petite chambre. Elle comportait un lit, une armoire, une table de chevet, un bureau et son ordinateur portable dont il avait dû économiser pendant des mois pour l'avoir ! Il ferma les yeux tout en repensant à hier. Un frisson parcourt son corps en entier, il grimaça. Cet homme était dangereux et il devait à tout prit l'éviter. Enfin, des cognements à sa porte le firent sortir de sa rêverie et il glissa hors de son lit, quittant la chaleur de celui-ci. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il arqua un sourcil.

« Frère Maurin ?! »

« Bonjour Allen, je venais te voir, car le directeur demande à te voir. »

« Frère Marc veut me voir ? Tout de suite ?! »

« Oui, enfin habille-toi avant. »

« Oh... Oui... »

Il rougit, évidement, il avait répondu au frère Maurin accoutré d'un boxer. Il referma la porte s'habillant d'un gilet blanc et d'un short tout aussi blanc lui arrivant aux genoux. Enfin, il ne prit pas la peine de mettre ses souliers, il se promena dans l'établissement pieds nus, se dirigeant vers le bureau. Arrivé devant la porte, il cogna et entra dans la pièce entendant le bref entrez. Il referma la porte et il fut accueillit par un sourire chaleureux.

« Bonjour Allen ! »

« Bonjour Frère Marc. »

« Tu as bien dormit ? Je suis désolé te t'avoir faire venir tôt, mais j'avais quelque chose à t'annoncer. »

« Oui, j'ai bien dormit. Quelque chose à m'annoncer ?! »

« Oui enfin, je vais aller droit au but, j'ai eu une demande d'adoption. »

« Ah bon ?! Et cela me concerne ?! »

« Oui, effectivement, au sinon je ne t'aurais pas fait demander. »

Ah oui, c'était pas con, parfois notre Allen pouvait être... Lunatique, soyons gentil avec lui. Bref, Marc lui pointa la chaise et l'adolescent prit place.

« Je vais te montrer ton futur père. »

Le gros bonhomme alla ouvrir la porte un homme entra. Il était grand, il avait une musculature fine, de grands cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés, attachés en queue de cheval et des yeux noirs. Allen en resta estomaqué, Kanda voulait... L'adopter ?!!!

____________ **T**o Be Continued

Alors vous en pensez quoiiii ?

J'espère que Kanda n'est pas trop OOC. Enfin j'essaie à ce qu'il ne le soit pas trop. Et pour les cicatrice d'Allen, surtout sur la main, j'avais pas envie de mettre une croix verte dessus, même si c'est fantastique un peu, je veux être aussi réaliste ^^.

Et puis, j'accepte toutes sortes de commentaires, enfin constructif aussi hein xD

Car je sais que je ne suis pas parfaite, mais je peux toujours améliorer avec vos idées.

Donc Reviews s'il vous plait !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ou bonsoiiiir !

J'ai mis plus de temps, car j'ai des examens et je fais mon possible !! ^^

Enfin je suis de retour, quoiqu'il me reste des exam' u__u'' Mais bon tant pis hein, c'est ça la vie d'un étudiant xD

Ah oui, avertissement, ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai mit Rated M, car il y a quelques ptites allusions sanglantes...

Et autre chose, ce chapitre-là, c'est pas totalement corrigé, ma Beta je ne la vois plus ='(

Au sinon enjoooy !

_______________________

Assis tous les trois dans la pièce du directeur, Allen se sentait pas très bien. Car premièrement, l'ambiance n'était pas au rendez-vous et deuxièmement, il était toujours surpris par le fait que Kanda veuille l'adopter. Pourquoi lui ? Il était assis sur la chaise en train de ronger ses ongles. Les adultes parlaient pendant qu'Allen essayait de réfléchir, puis il ferma les yeux.

« NON ! » Hurla ce dernier.

Les deux adultes surpris se tournèrent en même temps vers Allen, qui était aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Allen ? » Demanda le frère Marc.

« Je ne veux pas ! Je veux pas aller vivre chez lui ! »

« Mais pourquoi cela ? Tu le connais ? »

« Si je le connais ?! Je l'ai vu hier dans la supérette où je travaillais ! »

« Eh bien, c'est magnifique ! »

« Pardon ?! »

« Mais puisque tu l'as déjà vu, c'est bien ! »

Allen ne répondit pas et regarda Kanda qui n'affichait aucun sourire. À croire que c'est un bloc de glace. Un bloc de glace fou était le bon terme. Il grogna et soupira.

« J'ai pas envie d'aller vivre chez lui. »

« Mais voyons Allen, tu ne le connais pas vraiment et puis, si tu n'aime pas au bout d'un mois, tu pourras toujours revenir ici. »

« Maiis.. »

« Il te reste 2 semaines avant que je sois complètement emménagé dans mon appartement, donc tu as du temps pour t'amuser. » Coupa le jeune homme.

Le blandinet ne dit rien, mais il grommelait, pour lui, dans sa tête.

« Et puis mon cher Allen, Kanda étudie en médecine, tu es sûr que tu as très bien vivre ! J'ai fait des recherches sur lui et tu es sûr, que tu vas avoir une très bonne vie.

Allen regarda le frère Marc, qui avait pris tellement soin de lui et des autres, il soupira ayant un sourire.

« C'est d'accord, alors. Si après 1 mois je ne suis pas satisfait, je reviens ici ! »

Le gros bonhomme sourit et personne ne pu voir le micro sourire de notre cher Kanda.

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures que la petite réunion était passée, qu'Allen était complètement comment dire, tracassé. Il avait même de la misère à manger, qui lui pourtant adorait manger ! Il faisait tourner sa fourchette dans son plat de spaghetti. Lenalee, plutôt mère poule, était inquiète pour Allen. Lui, pourtant, pouvait avaler n'importe quel plat, il touchait même pas au repas devant lui.

« Ça ne va pas Allen ? » Questionna celle-ci.

« Huh ? Oh... Oui... Enfin... Je ne sais pas.. » Répondit le blandinet plutôt confus

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda un certain roux, qui lui aussi, était plutôt inquiet.

« En fait... J'ai eu une demande d'adoption. »

Lavi recracha sa gorgé de jus, Lenalee s'étouffa avec son poulet et Road manqua de tomber en bas de sa chaise. Pour sa part, Allen était vraiment triste...

« Mais pourquoi ça ne va pas ?! Tu n'es pas content d'avoir une famille ?! » Voulu savoir Road.

« Une famille ?! Mais c'est vous ma famille ! » Cria presque le jeune homme.

« Oui, c'est peut-être vrai, mais des fois, voir d'autre gens c'est mieux. » Déclara Lenalee ayant le sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est vrai ! Et puis, il s'appelle comment ton nouveau papa ou ta nouvelle maman ? » Question Lavi enjoué.

« Il s'appelle Kanda et.... Il a 19 ans... »

Vide sidéral dans la tête de tout le monde. Le même scénario se reproduisit, Lavi recracha sa gorgé de jus, Lenalee s'étouffa avec son poulet et Road manqua de tomber en bas de sa chaise.

« 19 ANS ? » Crièrent les trois en coeur.

« Oui... Et il étudie en médecine en plus ! »

« Mais il doit être plein au as ce Kanda, comme tu dis ! » Beugla Lavi tout en gesticulant.

« Mais ça m'est égal. Il est bizarre ce type. Il est un bloc de glace. Non ! Même pire ! Il bat facilement un bloc de glace... Trop bizarre... »

« Il y a toute sorte de monde Allen... Et puis, tu peux revenir non ? » Demanda la plus jeune du groupe.

« Oui, après un mois, si je n'aime pas où ce que je suis, je peux revenir. »

« En voilà une bonne nouvelle ! » Hurla Lavi tout en donnant une claque dans le dos d'Allen. « Allez mange ! Enfin tu pars quand ? »

« Dans 2 semaines... »

Ses amis le regardèrent avec tristesse, mais ils étaient heureux pour lui. Allen retrouva un peu son appétit et mangea son plat avant d'attaquer une bonne tarte au pomme préparé par Lenalee.

J'ai mal, pourquoi dois-je souffrir tant que ça ? Je sens ma chaire brûler, je sens le sang couler le long de mon visage, j'ai fuis le monstre, mais il a faillit me charcuter. Ses ongles, non ses griffes plutôt avaient pénétrés ma chaire, la déchiquetant, la déchirant lentement, pour que je souffre encore plus et il avait eu raison, j'avais hurlé, hurlé de douleur. Depuis que j'ai fuis, je courrais, mais mon pieds gauche a été quasi disloqué. Je me souviens lorsqu'il avait pris et le faisait lentement tourner sentant mon tendon se tendre pour craquer, mais une chance qu'il ne l'avait pas cassé au complet, je pouvais encore marcher, mais il me l'avait tordu, le tournant brusquement, le déboîtant à moitié, j'avais hurlé de toutes mes forces. Enfin, je tombe par terre glapissant de douleur, mon pied gauche était maintenant disloqué, je me redresse restant assis, je vois mon pieds viré à l'envers, le sang coulait abondement, je me mord la lèvre inférieur faisant couler encore du sang. Malgré le sang qui me manque, je vis encore, quelle drôle de situation. Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'adrénaline. J'approche ma main et je touche, c'est enflé, rouge et dur. Je grimace de dégoût et je me frotte les yeux, malgré la douleur culminante, je m'endors presque. Ce n'est pas normal, je regarde mon bras gauche, dont il était quasi de la chaire haché, je pouvait voir mes muscles de temps en temps bougé, enfin ce qu'il y restait aussi ou même voir mes os ! Je pouvait à peine bouger ce bras-là, il était complément finit, autant dire de la viande haché prête à faire cuir. Malgré la douleur, malgré la fatigue, je restait éveillé, même si je souffrait en silence. Je regarde autour de moi, c,était une clairière, j'était accoté contre un arbre. J'allais mourir ici, je le sentais...

À nouveau, Allen se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, sentant son coeur marteler sa cage thoracique. Il trembla une nouvelle fois, ayant une atroce douleur au pied gauche et au bras gauche également. Il gémit et se recoucha en position foetal laissant couler des larmes. Il eu le haut coeur repensant à son cauchemar, l'odeur du sang lui revenait. Il se redressa rapidement courant jusqu'au toilette vomissant, il alla devant le lavabo et se lava le visage tout en se rinçant la bouche. Il se regarda dans le miroir pour voir sa mine déconfit. Il ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les ouvrit, il les vit. Ses yeux rouges sang, dont la pupille était quasi existante. Il resta paralysé regardant les yeux dans le miroir, voyant une silhouette sombre et flou, il se retourna, mais vit personne. Il trembla tombant à genoux, déjà le cauchemar et cela, il se redressa avec misère et marcha ou plutôt couru jusqu'à sa chambre pour se cacher sous son lit. Notre Allen était, disons, un peu peureux quand il le voulait.

Lorsque le soleil décida de chasser la lune pour réveiller les endormeurs, ou plutôt les paresseux, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs n'avaient pas fermé l'oeil de toute la nuit. Il avait resté dans la même position durant la nuit, sans oser bouger. Puis il entendit des cognements à sa porte, mais il n'avait pas le coeur à bouger. Alors, la personne ouvrit la porte et rentra et fut plutôt surprise de voir Allen comme ça.

« Allen ?! » Demanda Lavi surpris

Mais le dénommé Allen ne répondit pas, étant dans son monde à lui, alors le roux alla s'asseoir près de lui et caressa doucement son visage. Il eu une mine inquiète voyant les yeux rouges d'Allen, était-il si triste de partir ? Car c'était aujourd'hui qu'il allait partir. Lavi continua de caresser doucement la joue du garçon, lorsque celui-ci sortie de sa rêverie, il redressa son regard vers Lavi tentant de sourire.

« Ça ne va pas ? » Questionna son ami inquiet

« Je... Lavi... Encore... J'ai encore fait un cauchemar semblable au premier. » Murmura le jeune ayant les larmes aux yeux.

Le jeune homme, de 17 ans, regarda Allen tout en fronçant les sourcils, il était plutôt inquiet d'entendre, déjà que le premier cauchemar lui en donnait des frissons. Mais il ne dit rien, lui souriant.

« Tu es sûrement stressé à cause de ton départ, tu devrais être content. Tu vas pouvoir rencontrer des gens... Peut-être aller à une autre école qu'ici. »

« Non... Je veux rester ici... Je veux rester avec vous.. » Pleura Allen tout en se jetant dans les bras de Lavi.

Surpris, le roux ne dit rien, mais se contenta de frotter le dos d'Allen.

« Mais voyons, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as peur... Tu ne le connais pas encore Kanda, peut-être que c'est quelqu'un de timide tu sais... »

Tiens, le jeune blandinet se recula le regardant surpris. Il n'y avait pas pensé, il c'était sûrement faite de fausses idées, mais quitter ses amis était très dur, il sourit et prit son courage à deux.

« Tu as raison, je l'ai jugé un peu trop vite. » Déclara un Allen un peu plus joyeux.

Son ami sourit et se redressa pour lui laisser la placer de glisser hors de son lit. Allen enfila un pantalon noir et un gilet blanc. Puis, il montra un sac de voyage à Lavi, là où était rangé ses vêtements et autre objet qu'il voulu apporter. Car il n'avait pas tout emporté, il avait emporté les choses les plus utiles. Enfin, il prit le sac où était rangé son précieux portable, son bijou. Puis un autre sac transportant d'autres affaires tout aussi utile pour lui. Enfin, il sortie de sa chambre accompagné de Lavi et il se rendirent à la cafétéria pour rejoindre Lenalee et Road qui déjeunait ensemble. Lorsque les deux filles virent les bagages d'Allen, elle se levèrent pour se jeter à son cou.

« Tu vas nous manquer Allen-chan. » Sanglota Road tout en serrant le jeune homme dans ses bras.

« C'est vrai... » Affirma Lenalee en larmes.

« Voyons les filles, je vais revenir... » Consola Allen, enfin, il faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Après ce petit incident, Allen mangea avec eux, tout en se racontant des anecdotes qu'ils avaient eu par le passé. Ils rigolèrent beaucoup ensemble, mais lorsque le directeur vint chercher Allen, il se firent des au revoirs tout de même.

« Ce n'est pas un adieu ! » Déclara Allen sur un ton enjoué.

Ses amis lui sourirent lui faisant un signe de la main. Le jeune blandinet suivit le Frère Marc jusqu'à la sortie où celui-ci regarda Allen dans les yeux.

« Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de Kanda, tu dois lui faire confiance. C'est un conseil vital que je te donne. » Dit sérieusement l'homme.

« D'accord... » Répondit Allen un peu confus.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer notre jeune ténébreux qui était Kanda, Allen se retourna pour le regarder. Jamais il y avait prêté attention, mais Kanda était comment dire, fabuleux. Une vrai beauté, même s'il était fait en glace. Enfin bref, finit les métaphores, Kanda prit le sac de voyage d'Allen et le jeune adolescent prit ses sacs avant de dire au revoir au Frère Marc et il sortie. Lorsque Kanda s'arrêta devant sa voiture, Allen en resta bouche bée.

« Quoi ? T'as peur tes voitures ? » Demanda Kanda exaspéré.

« N-Non... Mais... C'est pas une Volvo ça ?! »

« Tiens, tu t'y connais en voiture Moyashi ? »

« Moyashi ? » Demanda un Allen plutôt mêlé que d'autre chose.

« Laisse... »

Allen soupira et alla vers l'arrière pour mettre ses choses dans le coffre de l'auto, puis il retourna en avant pour s'asseoir sur le siège du passager, il regarda Kanda un moment et il tourna le regard pour regarder une dernière fois l'orphelinat, sa maison...

Cela faisait maintenant 30 minutes qu'il roulait et Allen était plus qu'ennuyé, son « père » n'était pas très bavard, mais il s'en foutait royalement, tant qu'aussi longtemps ce n'était pas un fou... Non, il était un fou ! Mais bref, il jeta un regard vers lui, tout en souvenant du conseil du Frère Marc. Ait confiance en lui, comment pourrait-il avoir confiance en un bloc de glace ? Il soupira et il fut soulagé de voir qu'il était enfin arrivé ! Allen regarda bizarrement la maison, ce n'était pas supposé d'être un appartement ?

« Non, ne parle pas. Ce n'est pas une maison, mais un duplex. » Déclara Kanda, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensés de son jeune protégé.

Celui-ci bouche bée ne parla pas, mais débarqua de la voiture. Même s'il habitait en ville, Allen se sentait bien, c'était à 30 minutes de l'orphelinat, car celui-ci se situait à la sortie de la ville. Enfin, Kanda prit les sacs d'Allen pour les rentrer à l'intérieur suivit de celui-ci. Allen en resta bouche bée à nouveau, c'était grand et très beau ! Lorsqu'on entrait, on était dans le salon, il y avait un petit escalier qui menait à la cuisine avec une porte patio, puis il y avait les escaliers qui menait en bas, deux pièce, le bureau de Kanda et la futur chambre d'Allen. Mais dans le salon, il y avait un escalier qui menait vers un palier et la chambre principale de Kanda. La salle de bain était plus à gauche, il fallait passer par la cuisine.

« C'est... C'est sublime ! »

Kanda ne répondit pas, mais eu un petit sourire avant de déposer les affaires du jeune à terre.

« Ta chambre est située, en bas, en face de mon bureau. Et interdiction d'aller dans mon bureau ou ma chambre. » Dicta Kanda.

« Très bien, pas de problème. »

Kanda alla vers la cuisine déposant ses clés sur la table et se retourna vers le blandinet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger, c'est bientôt l'heure de souper. Enfin je peux commander quelque chose aussi, tu aime quoi ? »

« Eh bien, j'aime bien la pizza. »

« Une pizza ? Parfait alors, quelle sorte ? »

« N'importe laquelle ! J'aime tout » Répondit joyeusement Allen en descendant les escaliers qui menait à sa chambre.

« Oui, tu avais le don de manger une vache quasi tout seul, il fallait toujours t'arrêter, moi et tes parents.. » Murmura Kanda ayant un sourire triste.

____**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

Voilàààà ! Finit le deuxième chapitre !

Vous en pensez quoi ? Des Reviews ne feraient pas de tord T.T

xD Enfin, à la prochaine !! =)


	3. Chapter 3

Ah mon dieu ! Je suis totalement désolé TT''

J'avais trop d'examen, enfin j'ai finit l'école mardi, mais j'avais de la révision à faire, car j'avais un exam d'histoire à matin... Mais là, il me reste simplement deux examens et j'ai finit pour de bon ! Donc c'est avec plaisir que je vous ai écrit rapidement la suite, enfin j'ai prit le temps aussi pour pas qu'elle soit nulle hein !

Enfin je voulais vous remercier de vos Review c'est super sympa, sérieux !

Et donc je prend le temps pour répondre à quelques reviews.

Sedinette-sama : Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu vas l'avoir ton lemon, je te le promet ! Enfin, je vais essayer u__u''

Sakisha : Tout ce que je peux te dire aussi, c'est que tu vas devoir attendre la suite pour comprendre !

ChibiKitsu : Oui, il y a une logique avec les rêves, mais ça encore, c'est plus tard que vous allez comprendre !

Megumi788 : Encore là, tu vas devoir attendre pour la suite, je ne peux pas dire grand chose !

Au sinon encore un GRAND merci à vous, ça me fait chaud au coeur x') *Petit larme à l'oeil xD*

Allez, je me tais et je vous laisse lire ! Enjoy !

_____________

Allen rangeait soigneusement ses vêtements ou objets dans les tiroirs. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était d'une humeur phénoménale ! Il chantonnait tout doucement pliant soigneusement quelques chemises pour les placer dans un tiroir de sa commode. Il se sentait un peu comme chez lui, il avait un lit simple, mais assez douillet, une commode à cinq tiroirs. Un bureau pour son portable, une table de chevet et un grand garde-robe. Sa chambre était de couleur blanche, mais il allait demander à Kanda, si un jour, il pourrait la peindre, peut-être en beige... Il ne le savait pas, il allait y réfléchir. Enfin lorsqu'il eu finit, il monta les marches menant à la cuisine et vit Kanda installé sur une chaise lisant des papiers.

« C'est quoi ?! » Demanda Allen tout en pointant les feuilles.

« Ton inscription à l'école. » Répondit Kanda, sans lever son regard.

Le jeune blanc se figea sur place. Une inscription pour l'école, alors ça voulait dire, nouvelle école ? Nouvelles personnes... Nouveaux professeurs... Oh misère... Et lui il allait être le nouveau. Tiens il y en avait des mots comme nouveaux dans ses pensées. Non, il ne voulait pas être euuh le plus récent, tiens, dans une école ! Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieur.

« Mais j'ai pas envie... »

« Huh ?! »

« Je veux rester à l'école de l'orphelinat ! »

« Non. »

« Mais pourquoi ?! Ma place est là bas !! Pas ici !! Dans une école de nul ! »

« Ferme-là. Tu ne peux pas retourner à l'école là bas, c'est pour ceux qui sont orphelins. »

Allen serra des poings furieux, Kanda avait raison, mais il ne voulait pas quitter ses amis. Il n'avait pas le droit de les séparer... Non, il n'avait pas le droit... Pourtant, quelque chose l'intriguait vraiment chez Kanda. Comme s'il l'avait déjà connu, enfin il ne savait pas trop comment décrire cela. Et c'était pour cela qu'il l'avait suivit et qu'il avait accepter de le connaître un peu plus, voir s'il était réellement psychopathe. Enfin, non c'était une simple blague. Bref, Allen alla pour protester, mais le bruit de la sonnette le devança et il soupira.

« Oh, ça doit être le livreur de pizza. » Annonça Kanda un peu joyeux.

Allen s'assit sur une chaise pendant que Kanda s'occupait du repas. Il reçut une grosse part de pizza et ne mangea pas regardant celle-ci. Kanda , qui avait déjà commencé à manger, regarda Allen un peu intrigué.

« Quoi, enfin compte, tu n'aime pas la pizza ?! »

«Euuh non... C'est pas ça. »

« Eh bien, quoi alors ? »

« Comment savez-vous que j'aimais autant la nourriture ?! »

Kanda leva les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant.

« Le frère Marc m'a avertie de cela. »

« Oh... »

Le jeune médecin, enfin, pour bientôt, soupira une nouvelle fois avant de continuer de manger, imiter par Allen. Le souper se passa dans le silence complet, sans qu'aucun mot ne fut échangés. Enfin, le jeune adolescent rinça son assiette et le mit dans le lave-vaisselle, puis il se dirigea dans sa chambre rangeant les choses restantes. Puis il s'assit sur son lit repensant à Lavi. Il lui manquait tant, c'était le seul à qui il se confiait, Lenalee et Road aussi, mais Lavi, il pouvait tout lui dire. Même les secrets les plus pires. Comme la fois où Allen lui avait avoué qu'il aimait bien les garçons. Cette fois-là, le jeune homme cru que son meilleur ami allait être dégoûté et le repousser. Mais non, Lavi lui avait sourit lui avouant aussi sa préférence pour les garçons. Allen avait trouvé cela bizarre, Lavi un grand dragueur de fille qui préfère les garçons ? Mais en fait, Lavi aimait bien les garçons et les filles. Enfin, Allen se laissa tomber sur son lit regardant le plafond, puis il ferma les yeux, mais un flash lui revient en mémoire, la fois où il avait rencontrer la première fois Kanda. Il fronça les sourcils, comment savait-il son nom et pourquoi il avait agit comme cela ? C'est alors qu'il se leva avec entrain et monta les marches pour se rendre dans la cuisine, mais Kanda n'était pas là, alors il alla dans le salon et le trouva en train de lire un livre. Allen s'avança un peu et l'autre leva son regard.

« Oui ? » Demanda Kanda, un peu agacé, d'avoir été interrompu dans sa lecture.

« Eh bien, j'ai quelques questions à poser ... »

« Vas y » Répondit simplement le jeune homme tout en reprenant sa lecture.

« Pourquoi la première fois qu'on s'est vu, tu connaissais mon prénom ? »

« Car j'ai été à l'orphelinat trois jours avant pour adopter et je t'ai vu, c'est alors que j'ai demandé au Frère Marc quel était ton nom. »

« Oh et pourquoi avoir agit comme ça ?! Je veux dire, comme si tu serais... Cinglé. »

Kanda soupira et leva les yeux au ciel essayant de trouver une réponse valable, puis il haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas... Parce que j'en avait envie... »

« Heiiiiin ?! Parce que tu en avais envie ?! »

« Oui, pour une fois je voulais savoir quel effet cela donnerait... »

« Eh bien, tu m'as fait peur ! »

« Je sais... »

Allen gonfla les joues un peu énervé et gêné et il se gratta la nuque.

« Mais pour le conseil, tu as prit en note, Allen ?! » Questionna Kanda sérieux.

« O-Oui... Ne pas se promener trop tard seul ?! »

« C'est exact. Enfin, si tu n'as plus d'autre question, je voudrais continuer ma lecture, j'ai un examen demain. »

« Oh d'accord, je vois... Eh bien, je te dis bonne nuit. »

« Hn... Bonne nuit. »

Allen se retourna et descendit les petites marches, mais avant il s'arrêta et se retourna un peu vers Kanda.

« Au fait... »

« Oui ?! » Dit Kanda tout en soupirant.

« Dois-je t'appelé Papa ?! »

« .... Non... Kanda fera grandement l'affaire.... »

« Oh d'accord... » Répondit un petit Allen tout triste.

Kanda ne remarqua pas la pointe de tristesse dans la voix de son jeune protégé étant préoccupé avec son livre.

Allen se mit en pyjama, rien de bien simple, simplement un bas trop grand pour lui et il se glissa dans ses couvertures. À peine avoir posé sa tête sur l'oreiller, qu'il s'endormit systématiquement.

« Coucou Allen » Dit une voix joyeuse.

Allen ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se redressa. Qui était ce con qui le réveillait ?! Mais c'est alors, qu'il se figea... Quel était cet endroit ? Pourquoi le sol était dur et froid ?! Pourquoi n'était-il pas dans son lit douillet ? Il se mit debout regardant autour de lui. On dirait un ancien château et il se trouvait dans l'une des pièces de celui-ci. Il tourna encore un peu en rond, trouvant une porte en bois. Mais comment avait-il pu être ici, tandis qu'il, au début, était dans sa chambre. Il avança vers la porte remarquant en même temps qu'il était encore en pyjama. Il tourna la poignée de la porte, mais celle-ci refusa de s'ouvrir. Allen grimaça et soupira agacé. Mais bordel, c'était quoi ce délire-là ?! Il frissonna et se frotta les bras remarquant qu'il y avait une petite table, tiens, il ne l'avait même pas vu, faut croire qu'il était rendu aveugle maintenant. Il s'avança vers elle et vit une feuille de papier immaculé d'une couleur blanche, il n'y avait rien d'écrit dessus.

« Mais bien sûr, laissez-moi poiroter ici ! Pour que je crève de faim tiens ! »

Allen s'assit sur la table tout en regardant encore autour de lui, au cas où il verrait quelque chose d'autre qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué. Mais non rien, puis il se souvient de la voix. Une voix chaude et douce qui l'avait réveillé une voix plutôt masculine aussi. Il fronça les sourcils, il était sûr qu'il l'avait entendu à quelque part, mais il savait que ce n'était pas celle de Lavi et encore moins celle de Kanda. Alors qui ? Allen soupira et entendit un bruit, il se tourna vers la porte et vit la poignée de celle-ci se tourner. Il sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps, il tremblait un peu, mais il resta tout de même sur ses gardes prêt à combattre. Enfin, en quelque sorte, car il ne savait pas trop se battre... Mais bon, la porte s'ouvrir laissant voir deux yeux rouges sang. Les mêmes que dans ses autres rêves. Allen, qui était naturellement de couleur pâle, blanchit encore plus. Il vit une forme plutôt noir, rien de bien naturel. Il descendit de la table tout en reculant de peur.

« Qui... Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda le jeune adolescent d'une voix tremblotante.

L'ombre ne répondit pas et continua de fixer le blandinet. L'ombre sourit dévoilant une dentition parfaitement blanche. On pouvait une voir des canines plutôt aiguisées, Allen paniqua, il ne pouvait plus se contrôler, l'ombre glissa dans la pièce tout en riant sadiquement.

« Je te croyais plus courageux que cela Allen. » Déclara la voix plutôt douce.

« Je... Qu'est-ce que... »

« Allons, n'ai pas peur, je ne te veux aucun mal... Au contraire, je veux simplement que ton bien. »

« Je ne vous crois pas... Pas avec les choses que vous m'avez faites subir... »

« Oh ?! Tu parle de la dernière fois dans la forêt et la clairière là où je t'ai haché le bras et presque arraché le pied ?! » Ria la silhouette sombre.

Allen tremblant à nouveau repensant à cela. Tellement que ses jambes tremblaient, ils ne tenaient plus en place et il tomba à genoux.

« Oh... On s'agenouille devant moi maintenant ? Tu fais bien, car je vais devenir ton maître et toi... Mon simple jouet. On ne peut pas le nier, tu es très joli Allen... Une vraie petite poupée de porcelaine. »

Le jeune homme ne savait plus quoi penser, il était comment dire, paralysé. C'était bien le mot, complètement paralysé par la terreur qui le submergeait. L'ombre passa derrière lui et lui empoignant les cheveux, faisant en sorte qu' Allen ait mal, beaucoup mal et il réussit. La dénommé Allen cria de douleur, il essaya de se dégager de la poigne, mais non, celle-ci était trop forte.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! » Hurla Allen.

« Idiot ! Toi évidement ! Je vais te chercher, te trouver, je vais réussir, je suis près Allen. Tout près de toi, je vais enfin réussir et finir ce que j'ai commencé ! »

L'ombre ricana et relâcha sa poigne faisant soupirer Allen de soulagement. Celui-ci avait peur, il se retourna pour regarder l'ombre. On pouvait simplement voir ses yeux d'un rouges sang et ses canines qui dépassait un peu, mais le reste complètement noir. Mais Allen remarqua quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être l'aider. La façon dont l'homme était habillé, c'était un peu à l'ancienne, comme dans les année 1800. L'ombre empoigna la mâchoire mince et fragile du blandinet et serra fortetement. Allen le regarda dans les yeux n'ayant aucune peur présentement.

« Oh le petit n'a plus peur maintenant ? Eh bien, je vois au moins que celui-ci a du cran tout de même. Au moins ta fierté n'est pas au fin fond d'un puit.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Je pourrais au moins savoir votre nom ! »

« Hmm, non le moment n'est pas encore venu. »

Puis l'ombre sourit de toute ses dents avant de tirer d'un coup sur la mâchoire d'Allen pour la lui disloquer. Ce dernier hurla de douleur et reçu un coup au menton et tomba sur le côté, du sang coula au coin de sa bouche et l'ombre disparut laissant place au noir total.

Allen hurla dans son lit tout en se réveillant en sueur. Il trembla tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il regarda ses mains trembler comme une feuille, il avait chaud et il avait très mal à la mâchoire. Puis sa porte s'ouvrit dans un boucan infernal, Allen cria de peur tout en reculant sur son lit, mais c'était simplement Kanda, en pyjama et les cheveux en bataille, détaché évidement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda de dernier un peu paniqué lui aussi.

« Je... Rien... J'ai juste fais un mauvais rêve... »

« Un cauchemar ?! »

« Oui simplement un cauchemar. »

« Et il y avait quoi dedans ?! Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ?! »

« Je m'en souviens plus, c'est simplement du noir. » Mentit le jeune Allen.

« Oh... Déjà ?! »

« Oui... Faut croire que j'oublie vite. »

« ... Hn... »

Kanda lança un regard vers Allen et celui-ci fut plutôt surpris de voir une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux, mais il ne dit rien et lui sourit pour le rassurer. C'est alors que Kanda quitta la chambre. Le jeune adolescent soupira tout en se frottant les bras, ayant tout d'un coup froid. Puis il entendit un murmure, cette voix encore. Cette voix qui disait qu'il était tout près et qu'il le surveillait. Allen s'essuya le coin de la bouche.

« C'est rendu que je bave pendant mes cauchemars, super... »

Mais il resta figé tout en regardant sa main. Ce n'était pas de la bave... Non, de la bave devait être transparent et non de couleur noir ! Un frissons parcourut toute son échine et il approcha sa main vers sa bouche pour goûter. Un goût métallique et de sel... Du sang... Non c'était impossible, il avait simplement saigné dans son rêve, ça ne pouvait pas devenir réelle ! Mais tout d'un coup, il entendit le rire distingué de l'ombre dans sa tête. Juste en entendant cela, ça lui confirma ses doutes... Allen se recoucha se cachant sous ses couvertures, attendant à ce que le soleil décide de prendre la place de la magnifique lune.

____________________ To Be Continued

Ouuuuf ! Voilà un autre chapitre de finit !

Vous savez, des fois, j'aime ça quand la fin finit chiante, enfin je veux dire la fin d'un chapitre, juste pour faire poiroter les autres et les énervés. Mais c'est amusant avoir du suspense vous trouvez pas ? Enfin, je voulais vous dire avant que je l'oublie ! J'ai fait une GROSSE gaffe dans le premier chapitre.

Car en fait, j'ai dit qu'Allen avait vécu dans l'orphelinat pendant six ans de temps à partir de ses huit ans. Donc il aurait 14 ans, mais en fait, il devait avoir 15 ans dans ma tête. Oui oui, je suis nul vous pouvez le dire, c'est pas mon point fort les math x'). Donc en fait, il aurait vécu 7 ans à l'orphelinat, ça vous va ? xD

Sinon, je vous dit à la prochaine et review please ! =)


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjouuuur ou bonsoiiiiir !

Enfin peu importe ! x')

Je suis de retour, j'ai enfin finit mes examens ! Enfin les vacances ! Yeah !

Et merci encore à vous, pour les reviews. Et donc je repense au commentaire de ChibiKitsu !

J'ai relu mon chapitre et j'étais comme .... « Oh mon dieu les fautes ! o___o » Et je suis vraiment désolé !

Surtout pour le s'endormir systématiquement o__ô Je ne sais pas où j'ai pêché ça... En fait, je voulais dire qu'il s'était endormit immédiatement...

Enfin, vous savez quoi ?! J'ai trouvé une autre Beta !!! Ouaiiis ! Merci à toi Mero xD Sur ce, peut-être que ça l'avance pas vite, mais bientôt l'action va être là ! ;)

Sur ce, je vous dit, bonne lecture !!

__________________________________

Étendu de tout son long sur son lit, Allen ne voulait aucunement en sortir. Pourquoi ? Premièrement, il était complètement fatigué, étant incapable de bouger la moindre parcelle de son corps. Deuxièmement, il n'avait pas envie de voir Kanda. Après ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit, non merci. Il n'avait pas envie non plus que le jeune homme croit que celui-ci était un fou. Il se souvenait que dans son rêve, il avait tellement eu peur qu'il avait hurlé comme une fille. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Kanda allait le prendre pour une vraie poule mouillée et encore une fois pour un fou... Il soupira de découragement. Ah, ce que la vie pouvait être dure parfois ! Il décida finalement, après un débat de 10 minutes dans sa tête entre son corps et son cerveau, à savoir s'il devait rester couché ou non, de monter pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Il se glissa alors hors de son lit et enfila ses pantoufles, pour ensuite se diriger vers l'escalier. Il monta les marches une à une et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour laver son visage. La surprise qui lui fallut presqu'une syncope en voyant le sang séché sur le coin de sa bouche descendant un peu sur son menton. Il se frotta vigoureusement le visage et remarqua que sa lèvre était fendue à plusieurs endroits. Il soupira et se dit qu'il allait devenir cinglé avec cette double personnalité, si cela continuait. Enfin il sortit de la salle de bain, alla dans la cuisine et y vit Kanda, assit à la table en train de lire de le journal tout en buvant un café.

« Bonjour..., salua un Allen endormit.

Mais Kanda de ne répondit même pas. Le jeune adolescent serra alors les dents.

- J'ai dit bonjour !, répéta le blondinet.

- Hn, salut. »

Super, quel bel accueil ! Allen soupira et ouvrit le frigo. De toute manière, c'était chez lui non ? Il prit un pamplemousse et il sortit un couteau et une cuillère. Ah oui, il ne fallait pas oublier l'assiette. Allen s'installa donc confortablement sur une chaise et entama son petit déjeuner. Le garçon à la queue de cheval finit son café et se redressa de sa chaise.

« Tu vas où ?, demanda un certain goinfre.

- À l'école, j'ai un examen aujourd'hui.

- Oh, bonne chance alors.

- Hn. »

Non, mais c'était quoi son problème ? Pourquoi il était plus distant, plus froid ? Hier, il n'avait pas été comme ça, enfin il n'était pas TRÈS sympathique non plus, mais quand même. Bah, peut-être était-il nerveux pour son examen. Quoique, plus Allen pensait à cette option, plus il se disait que c'était improbable. Kanda, nerveux ? Impossible ! Il avait l'air trop confiant, alors quoi ? Le jeune adolescent soupira, trop réfléchir lui donnait faim parfois. C'est alors qu'il goba un autre pamplemousse, oubliant tout ceci.  
Puis Allen, ne sachant trop que faire, décida de s'installer sur le sofa du salon pour écouter les nouvelles. Il soupira d'ennuie, ne trouvant rien à faire, lorsque le téléphone sonna. Allen se précipita donc dessus tout en répondant.

« Oui allo ?, dit-il.

- Allen ?!, demanda une voix inconnue.

- Lavi ?!!, répliqua en hurlant un Allen surpris.

- Eh oh ! Doucement ! J'ai des oreilles moi !

- Comment as-tu eu le numéro ?!

- Eh bien, j'ai demandé au Frère Marc.

- Oh, je vois.

- Alors, tu vas bien ? C'est pas trop difficile ?!

- Non, non, tout va bien. En fait, c'est quand même bien ici. »

- Oh...

- Non, mais je veux dire qu'avec vous, c'est mieux !

- T'inquiète pas, ça je le sais. »

Allen eu un petit rire, tandis que Lavi se mit à rire de bon coeur. Mais Allen redevint sérieux et trembla un peu en repensant à son rêve.

- Lavi... J'ai quelque à te dire... »

- Oui ?, demanda le concerné, plutôt inquiet.

- En fait, j'ai encore fait un rêve étrange. J'étais dans un vieux château et j'ai vu une ombre. Elle disait qu'elle voulait accomplir quelque chose et qu'elle allait me retrouver... »

Lavi resta silencieux, ce qui fit très peur à Allen.

« Lavi ?!

- Oh désolé... Je réfléchissais... Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, Allen. C'est plutôt perturbant sûrement. Tu devrais peut-être faire une recherche là-dessus, sur les rêves. Ou je ne sais pas moi, parles en à Kanda...

- Parler à ce bloc de glace ?! Jamais ! Il va me prendre pour un fou...

- J'en ai aucune idée, Allen... Je vais faire des recherches de mon côté, ça te va ?

- Oui, merci Lavi.

- De rien, donc je te dit au revoir et à la prochaine !

- Bye ! »

Le jeune homme raccrocha tout en soupirant. Sérieusement, il allait devenir fou ! Avec tous ses rêves, il allait terminer ses jours dans un asile ! Enfin, il soupira et continua de regarder la télévision.

Lorsque Kanda arriva, il vit que son jeune protégé était quasi couché sur le divan, en train de regarder un film sûrement. Il ôta ses souliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour déposer ses clés et sa boîte à lunch. Il regarda l'heure. Il était déjà 18 heures. Il soupira et alla dans le salon à son tour.

« Dit-moi pas que t'es resté toute la journée devant la télé ?, lui demanda Kanda, un peu désespéré.

- Hm ? Euuuh, oui, je crois. Mais attend, ne parle pas !, ordonna Allen, tout en étant concentré dans son film.

- Eh merde, j'ai pas adopté un paresseux j'espère...

Allen ne broncha même pas à la remarque, étant focalisé sur la télé.

« Génial, dit Kanda, tout en étant ironique.

Le jeune homme se rendit à la cuisine et commença à préparer le repas. Tiens, pourquoi pas des tournedos au boeuf avec du riz au légume ?

« Allen ! Bouge ton cul de là ! J'ai besoin d'aide !

- Eh merde ! Tant pis, je regarderai la suite demain, ils repassent le film !, lança tristement le jeune adolescent, tout en se rendant à la cuisine.

C'est alors qu'Allen dû faire cuire le riz tandis que Kanda s'occupa des tournedos. Tout ceci se passa dans le silence total, lorsque le blondinet regarda l'autre, tout en repensant à sa conversation avec Lavi.

« Dit Kanda...

- Hn ?

- Est-ce que tu fais des rêves bizarres toi ?, demanda un Allen plutôt rouge.

- Hein ? Mais c'est quoi cette question-là Moyashi ?!

- Moyashi ?! C'est quoi ça !

- Rien, oublis… Enfin, oui, des fois, mais rarement. Pourquoi ?

- Non, non, pour rien... Question comme ça.

- Est-ce que ça aurait rapport avec cette nuit ?

Oh... Allen le regarda très surpris et rougit fortement.

- Mais non !, répondit un homard. C'est pas du tout ça ! Enfin, oublie !!! »

Kanda soupira et s'approcha d'Allen tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu sais, je suis là pour t'aider, Allen... Même si ça ne paraît pas vraiment...

- Exact ! Ça ne paraît pas et j'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! Je suis correct ! C'était une simple question, comme ça ! Rien à voir avec cette nuit, j'ai simplement fait un petit cauchemar de rien du tout !, hurla le petit homme.

- C'est bon, pas la peine d'hurler comme ça..., se renfrogna Kanda. »

Celui-ci retourna à son occupation, tandis qu'Allen continua de s'occuper du riz. Lorsque le souper fut prêt, Kanda sortit les assiettes, tandis qu'Allen mit la table et le repas ce fut dans le silence le plus complet. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, même pas un seul petit ! Puis, les deux jeunes gens débarrassèrent la table pour la nettoyer ainsi que les chaudrons. Allen se dirigea vers le salon, s'assoyant sur le sofa, tandis que Kanda se dirigea vers son bureau. Le silence total s'installa encore et Allen n'aimait pas trop cela. Il avait un peu peur. Comme si l'ombre de son rêve allait débarquer d'un moment à l'autre. Puis, il fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand avait-il peur ?! Non mais, c'était simplement des conneries ces rêves-là ! Rien de plus, mais pourtant, encore, il entendait la petite voix dans sa tête disant de faire attention. Puis il soupira et s'étira tout en regardant une émission, un téléroman à la con. Puis il se redressa, comme si un éclair l'avait foudroyé à ce moment précis.

« AH BORDEL ! MAIS MERDE ! J'AI COMPLÈTEMENT OUBLIÉ !, hurla le jeune moyashi dans la maison.

Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre, s'habillant à la va vite, mettant un gilet blanc, une veste blanche carottée noir et un jeans plutôt pâle. Puis, il remonta, tout en mettant ses souliers très rapidement, manquant de tomber sur le derrière. Un Kanda, plutôt intrigué, alla voir ce qui se passait et arqua un sourcil.

« Je peux savoir où tu vas comme ça ?, demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres, tout en regardant Allen.

- Je travaille ce soir ! J'avais presque oublié ! Au moins, je ne suis pas en retard... »

Kanda se raidit, il devait aller travailler ce soir ? Il se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu es vraiment obligé d'y aller ce soir ?

- Mais bien sûr ! Quelle question bête !

- Oh... Enfin... Bye...

- Bye ! »

L'adolescent sortit de la maison plutôt joyeux, parce qu'il allait enfin pouvoir travailler. Il allait travailler de 20 heures à 22 heures ce soir, ça allait plutôt être tranquille ! En chemin, Allen fronça les sourcils se rappelant le comportement du jeune homme. Pourquoi avait-il raidit ? Car il avait peur pour lui ? Naaaah, ce n'était pas ça. Jamais il n'aurait peur pour lui. Quoique, étrangement, le conseil que Kanda lui avait donné, résonna dans sa tête. Tiens, peut-être c'était à cause de ça et puis, il s'était figé, non ? Plus Allen pensait à cela, plus il se mit à avoir mal à la tête.

« Raaah ! Mais c'est pas foutu d'avoir une vie normal !!, s'énerva ce dernier, tout en bottant une boîte de conserve.

Puis, il arriva enfin à destination disant un salut, enfin plutôt un bye à Leevy, une jeune adolescente de 16 ans qui travaillait avec lui dans la petite superette. Il trouvait Leevy très jolie, de longs cheveux noirs qui cascadaient dans son dos, des yeux d'un vert émeraude, une peau plutôt pêche. Ouais, elle était très jolie. Enfin, Allen prit place derrière le comptoir et s'étira. Les minutes défilaient tandis que le jeune homme s'ennuyait, ayant déjà tout fait ses tâches auxquelles il était assigné. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que des clients viennent. Quoiqu'en ce moment, c'était plutôt désert. Puis, lorsque ce fut l'heure de fermer, Allen commença à éteindre les lumières. Il verrouilla ensuite la porte d'en avant et alla derrière le comptoir pour se diriger vers la seconde porte, qui menait à l'arrière du bâtiment… Lorsqu'il entendit la petite voix dans sa tête, lui ordonnant de se cacher. C'est ce que fit Allen. Étrangement, il n'avait pas posé de question ou quoique ce soit. Il se cacha derrière la poubelle, qui était en dessous du comptoir, vers la gauche. Puis, après 5 minutes d'attente, Allen se demanda s'il n'était pas devenu fou, mais pourtant, après cette dite question, il entendit la porte se faire défoncer et paniqua, se mordant les doigts.

Un pas, deux pas, puis trois, quatre et même cinq. L'inconnu s'arrêta tout d'un coup, reniflant l'air. Ses pas étaient lourds et on pouvait s'apercevoir qu'il était très grand. Allen ferma les yeux, s'imaginant un tas de scènes compliquées dans sa tête. La personne s'avança encore une autre fois, grognant de mécontentement.

« Pff, il n'est même pas ici..., grogna l'inconnu de sa voix grave. »

Il fallait dire que l'odeur des poubelles aidait grandement notre jeune Allen. Justement, celui-ci paniquait encore dans sa tête, sentant ses membres trembler. Il devait se calmer, sinon l'homme allait le trouver. Il entendit ce dernier se retourner pour sortir de la pièce. Allen, étant trop angoissé, étouffa un petit hoquet. Il bloqua aussitôt sa respiration, entendant l'homme se retourner encore. Celui se rapprocha du comptoir et renifla encore.

« Beurk, ils devraient penser à changer la poubelle, lança-t-il d'une voix remplit de colère. Enfin, le chef c'est trompé, il n'est pas ici... Sûrement dans une autre ville... Enfin... Je vais encore passer un sale quart d'heure... »

Puis la personne se dirigea vers la sortie, refermant la porte derrière lui comme si rien ne s'était passé. Allen attendit plusieurs minutes avant de finalement sortir de sa cachette. Il repoussa la poubelle et se redressa, sentant ses jambes tremblantes. Elles étaient aussi molles que du jell-o. L'adolescent s'appuya contre le comptoir avant d'avoir les larmes aux yeux.

« Super, maintenant je pleure comme une fillette..., rigola ironiquement Allen, avant de se redresser correctement.

Finalement, il se dirigea vers la porte, qui fut forcée, et constata bizarrement qu'elle n'était pas dans un mauvais état... Enfin, il pu la barrer comme il fallait et sortit de l'établissement en courant. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues. Pourquoi cela devait-il arriver à lui ? Ses cauchemars et maintenant cette visite plutôt inattendue ! Arrivé à la maison, il ouvrit la porte brusquement, ne songeant même pas que Kanda pouvait être endormit. Il descendit lentement les marches, ne voulant pas déranger ce dernier. Il ne prit pas la peine de se déshabiller, qu'il se cacha sous ses couvertures, apeuré...

__________**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

Voilààà ! Finit le chapitre 4 ! Haha, j'aime quand ça finit chiant !! Buahahhaa !

Donc à la prochaine pour la suite ! =)


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjouuuuur !

Je suis complètement désolé pour le retard .''

Enfin, disons que je profite de mes vacances, mais je continue toujours cette fic ! J'ai fait à peu près 8 pages, donc deux pages de plus qu'à l'habitude, pour me faire pardonner !

Enfin, je n'ai rien à dire, mais dans le prochain chapitre, toutes les réponses à vos questions vont être là !

Doonc enjoooy ! =)

__________________________________________

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'Allen et Kanda ne s'adressaient plus la parole, sauf si c'était très important ou alors, c'était simplement des « bonjour », des « bonne nuit », etc., et cela rendait notre jeune adolescent mal à l'aise. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû en parler avec Kanda, être plus gentil avec lui, car de toute façon, il l'avait adopté non ?! Celui-ci se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, tout en déposant le livre qu'il lisait, étant incapable de le continuer, pensant trop à l'homme ténébreux. Il secoua sa tête, c'était du n'importe quoi ! Aller s'excuser à lui ?! Non, mais jamais ! Il avait une fierté... L'albinos soupira et rejeta sa tête vers l'arrière tout en regardant le plafond. Demain, c'était le jour, demain il allait devoir aller dans une nouvelle école et il n'en avait pas envie.

Il soupira à nouveau et se redressa du fauteuil auquel il avait pris place plus tôt. Il alla porter son livre dans sa chambre, puis il jeta un coup d'œil à son ordinateur portable qui était ouvert. Allen se mordit la lèvre inférieure à nouveau, se rappelant ses rêves. Et pourquoi ne pas aller jeter un coup d'œil ?! C'est alors qu'il prit place devant son portable et alla sur Google. Il écrivit « dictionnaire des rêves. ». Il cliqua ensuite sur le premier lien et commença sa recherche. Enfin, il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, essayant de se rappeler ses rêves le mieux possible. Il frissonna, se rappelant de l'ombre. C'est alors qu'il écrivit, dans le petit encadré, où il était marqué recherche à côté, le mot « ombre ». Ce qu'il lu, le terrifia sur place. Il y avait deux définitions qui correspondaient à sa recherche. Il prit alors un petit carnet où il écrivit les deux définitions.

Ombre :  
Ombre, pris dans le sens île fantôme: vaine terreur.  
Rêve prémonitoire dans une affaire incertaine. On voudrait éclaircir une affaire.

Le jeune homme se mordit la langue, tremblant un peu. C'était tout à fait ce qu'il cherchait, mais bon, il fallait continuer, non ? Il repensa encore à son rêve, surtout à ce que l'ombre lui avait dit. Ne voulait-elle pas se venger ? C'est alors qu'il tapa le mot et soupira devant la définition.

Vengeance :  
On n'est pas en mesure de se courber devant l'infortune que le destin réserve.

Mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?! Il n'y comprenait rien ! Absolument rien ! Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, il fallait rester calme, sinon s'il s'énervait cela ne mènerait à rien ! Il écrivit donc ceci dans son petit carnet et continua. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait vu aussi ? Ah mais bien sûr ! Le château ! Il tapa le mot et poussa un soupir devant les explications de celui-ci. Il y en avait bien un seul qui correspondait à son rêve.

Château :  
Dans lequel on se trouve invité : annonce d'un protecteur distingué et influent.

Mais c'était quand même vrai, non ? Il avait été, en quelque sorte, invité, pas de son plein gré, mais bon. C'était la seule explication possible, les autres n'étaient pas ce qu'il recherchait. Mais cela l'intriguait grandement. Un protecteur ? Il fronça les sourcils, qui pourrait bien être ce protecteur ?! Il se gratta la tête et nota la définition. Il allait réfléchir à cela plus tard. Hmm, alors quoi d'autre aussi ? Il se rappelait bien de la table, le seul meuble dans la pièce où il avait atterrit. Donc, il chercha la définition qui concordait avec son cauchemar.

Table :  
Que l'on voit : on sera en compagnie

Il avait bien vu la table, mais le reste l'intriguait. Il serait en compagnie ?! Eh bien, après quelque temps l'ombre était venu le rejoindre, mais était-ce cette sorte de compagnie ou cela voulait dire autre chose ?! Il prit une inspiration, tout cela lui donnait mal à la tête, enfin il fallait continuer.

« Hmmm, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait aussi ?, se demanda Allen à lui-même, à voix haute.

Il ferma les yeux et revit cette feuille de papier de couleur blanche. Il inscrivit le mot papier et regarda à nouveau les définitions possibles pour son rêve.

« Haha voilà ! Si le papier est blanc..., murmura le jeune homme tout en fronçant les sourcils.

Papier :  
Si le papier est blanc, on gagnera

« Gagner ?! Mais c'est quoi cette foutaise ?! Mais gagner quoi ?!, hurla le petit homme.

Il secoua la tête. Décidément, lire ces choses était complètement absurde... Mais il réalisa soudainement que, nécessairement, il ne pouvait pas juste gagner quoi, mais contre quelqu'un !

« Gagner contre ce fou ?! C'est vraiment possible ?!, soupira un Allen complètement désespéré.

Enfin, il reprit une autre grande respiration et recommença à repenser à son rêve. Quelque chose le chicotait, il avait oublié un détail et celui-ci était important. Il ferma les yeux et quelques secondes plus tard, il revit ses yeux d'un rouge sang ! Alors, il chercha avec le mot « yeux » mais ne trouva rien. Il se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure et rechercha plutôt avec le mot « rouge ». Et il trouva quelque chose, mais il fut plutôt déçu, voir même très déçu.

Rouge :

Dans les yeux : présage de joie.

« Présage de joie ?! Mais c'est quoi cette connerie-là ?!, cria à nouveau Allen.

Mais bon, il ne fallait pas croire à tous ces folies, non ? Il soupira et referma sa page d'internet, laissant son carnet sur le bureau ouvert avec toutes les définitions. Il décida que manger lui ferait du bien, donc il monta les marches et fouilla dans le frigo pour prendre des restants de d'autres repas qu'il avait mangé avec Kanda. De toute façon, il était midi et son estomac grognait. Il fit réchauffer au micro-onde un restant de pâté de viande avec des pâtes à la ciboulette crémeuse. Il attendit patiemment que son repas soit prêt et mangea ou plutôt goba celui-ci. Après cela, il en profita pour appeler Lenalee, Lavi et même Road. Il leur parla un peu qu'il avait hâte de les revoir. Étrangement, Road ne dit rien, enfin pas grand chose, c'était quand même inhabituel chez elle. Pourtant elle adorait Allen ! Peut-être qu'elle avait un petit malaise et qu'elle allait bientôt s'en remettre. En tout cas, avec Lavi tout était normal, ils n'avaient pas parlé de son rêve, juste des choses plus joyeuses quoi. Avec Lenalee, elle avait agit vraiment en mère poule, demandant si ce « Kanda » n'était pas une espèce de pédophile et tout le tralala. Allen avait trouvé cela très drôle et très désespérant. Mais bon, il s'ennuyait vraiment d'eux et il n'avait pas très hâte au lendemain. Mais bon, il décida d'écouter un peu la télé pour relaxer, essayant de vider son esprit. Déjà avec ses rêves et les définitions qu'il avait notées et l'étrange attitude de Road. Il se mordit légèrement le pouce tout en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas !

« Arg ! Mais tu vas arrêter de te casser la tête avec ça oui ?!, souffla Allen pour lui-même.

L'après-midi se passa plutôt rapidement et Kanda arriva de l'école, étant quand même heureux d'être revenu. Il soupira lorsqu'il qu'Allen était encore devant la télé, mais bon, de toute façon c'était son dernier jour de congé

« Je suis de retour, dit-il simplement, s'attendant à ce qu'Allen ne lui réponde pas.

- Bonsoir..., répondit Allen, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Kanda.

- Tiens, tu as décidé de me parler ?!

- Pff, c'est toi qui me parlais pas ! Tu faisais une de ces têtes !

-Mais ouais, c'est toi qui veut jamais qu'on t'aide ou quoi ce soit !

-Pff…»

Allen se redressa furieux et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Pour sa part, Kanda soupira et commença à préparer le repas. Ensuite, celui-ci fut dans le silence total à nouveau, aucun des deux ne parlaient et Allen n'avait pas le cœur de parler. Non, il avait peur, peur d'aller dormir et d'être demain. Mais pourquoi avait-il si peur de dormir ? Mais ce que vous êtes bête ma parole ! Il ne veut pas refaire de cauchemar, revoir cette créature de l'ombre ! Mais bon, il n'avait pas le choix, il finit son repas et débarrassa la table et lava les chaudrons et toute la vaisselle qui ne pouvait aller dans le lave-vaisselle. Puis il descendit jusqu'à sa chambre et il s'assit devant son bureau et regarda son carnet qui était resté ouvert. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure et soupira tout en essayant de remettre ses idées en place. Tous ces mots-là annonçaient soit de la joie ou de la terreur. Mais il ne comprenait pas ce que le mot « vengeance » voulait dire. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que son destin n'était pas très beau ?! Que tout cela allait être jonché de cadavre et tout ? Enfin, peut-être pas à ce point, sinon il ne savait pas trop. Il y avait la terreur, et c'était vrai, il voulait absolument éclaircir cette affaire. Il y avait le château et son protecteur. Mais qui était-il ?! Le connaissait-il ? La table et sa compagnie, l'ombre ou une autre personne ? Le papier qui est signe de victoire. Contre l'ombre ? Qui sait, peut-être. Les yeux rouges qui étaient un présage de joie... Enfin il n'en était pas sûr, mais plus il pensait à cela, plus il se disait qu'il allait devoir jouer une espèce de rôle de sauveur ou quelque chose comme ça et qu'il allait gagner et vivre heureux.

« Vraiment, on se croirait dans un roman fantastique..., soupira le jeune blondinet.

Il referma son carnet et se retourna avec sa chaise, restant toujours assit dessus, il ferma les yeux, lorsque quelqu'un cogna, il ouvrit et regarda la porte.

« Oui ? »

Kanda ouvrit la porte et rentra déposant un paquet sur le lit d'Allen.

« C'est quoi ça ?!

- Ton uniforme scolaire.

- Quoiiiiii ? On a un uniforme ?!

- Tu es dans une école privée, Allen, une école pour les garçons qui sont brillants... En quelque sorte. »

Le jeune garçon gonfla des joues tout en se redressant pour ouvrir le paquet. Il y avait plusieurs chemises blanches, pantalons noirs, deux vestons noirs et deux débardeurs tout aussi noirs. Il y avait un logo dessus, il représentait un petit lys blanc, où il était marqué en plus petit en dessous, l'École des Lys.

« Quel drôle de nom pour une école de garçon...

- Mais tu vas arrêter de râler ?! »

Allen ne répondit pas et rangea ses uniformes dans le placard et il se retourna pour voir que Kanda était près de son bureau et qu'il était plutôt curieux de voir ce que le carnet d'Allen contenait. Le petit homme se jeta sur son carnet, le collant contre sa poitrine.

« Ne regarde pas !! »

Kanda regarda Allen plutôt surpris et soupira de découragement.

« Comme si tes trucs de gamin m'intéressait...

- Ce ne sont pas des trucs de gamin !

- Si tu le dis...

- Mais je l'ai dit aussi !

- Oh, ferme-là... »

Puis le jeune homme sortie de la chambre laissant un Allen un peu gêné. Le blondinet soupira, redéposa son carnet sur son bureau et se laissa tomber sur son lit complètement épuisé. Ce qu'il détestait être en dispute avec Kanda, il l'aimait bien au fond, mais des fois il le trouvait juste un peu trop bizarre. Non, pas juste des fois, mais souvent. Enfin ce n'était pas bien important non plus.

C'est alors qu'il resta dans sa chambre pour continuer son livre qu'il avait commencé ce matin-là. Puis il s'endormit sur sa lecture, le livre ouvert sur son torse, il était complètement étendu sur tout le long de son lit, ayant une respiration régulière. Quelques temps par après, Kanda descendit les escaliers, cogna à la porte de son protégé, mais n'entendit rien. Donc il ouvrit la porte pour voir un Allen tout endormie, il sourit et s'approcha du lit. Il s'assit sur celui-ci et il caressa doucement les cheveux de l'albinos, tout en le regardant dormir.

« Je suis désolé Allen. » Murmura-t-il, même si ce dernier ne pouvait l'entendre. « Mais, je veux simplement te protéger, car bientôt, ce jour, que tout le monde attend va bientôt arriver. Et tu peux être sûr et certains que jamais je vais te laisser tomber. »

Sur ce, Kanda se pencha pour embrasser son front. Il prit ensuite le livre pour le déposer sur sa table de chevet. Puis, il se redressa pour sortir de la chambre d'Allen. tout en allant dans son bureau pour étudier durement.

Le lendemain matin, le cadran du petit Allen sonna fortement et l'endormit ne fut pas très content. Il grogna tout en se redressant et se souvint que c'était sa première journée d'école. C'est avec appréhension qu'il fouilla dans son placard pour prendre une chemise, un débardeur noir, son pantalon noir et une cravate tout aussi noir. Il s'habilla à la hâte tout en montant les escaliers. Étrangement, Kanda n'était pas là. Tant pis, il se fit un bol de céréales et prit place à la table tout en mangeant son bol. Après cela, il alla dans la salle de bain, pour mieux soigner son apparence et se brossa les dents. Lorsqu'il eu terminé, il s'installa devant la télé tout en soupirant. Il ne voulait vraiment pas aller à l'école, pas dans une école privée. Mais malheureusement pour lui, le temps passa plutôt vite, qu'il dût aller chercher son sac à dos et il sortie pour se rendre à son école. Elle n'était pas très loin de chez lui, Kanda lui avait montré une fois, c'était à peine dix minutes à pieds. Donc il essaya de prendre tout son temps pour se rendre à son école, mais il ne pu le faire longtemps, car il entendit la cloche sonner. C'est donc avec empressement qu'il se rendit dans l'école et fut carrément perdu. À peine avoir mit le pied là-dedans, qu'il en avait la bouche ouverte comme un poisson. Sérieusement, jamais il n'aurait pensé à ce que le bâtiment soit si... Comment dire ? Très bien décoré. Il y avait plein de richesses ici ! C'était vraiment antique, mais très beau. Il adorait le décor, peut-être qu'enfin de compte, il allait s'y plaire ici, mais bon pas le temps de traîner ! Il prit son horaire et regarda son premier cours.

« Hmm, science avec un certain River, dit-il à voix haute.

Il marcha tranquillement ne regardant pas où il allait, lorsqu'il fonça dans quelqu'un. Il tomba sur les fesses tout en grimaçant.

« Oh désolé !

- C'est pas grave. »

L'inconnu tendit sa main pour aider à Allen de se relever. Il accepta avec plaisir cette aide et il regarda son interlocuteur. Il était plus grand que lui, mais disons qu'il avait un petit embonpoint, il avait des cheveux bruns et il semblait être quelqu'un de très sympathique.

« Encore désolé, je me nomme Chaoji et toi ?

- Allen.

- Enchanté Allen !, dit-il tout en regardant ses cheveux blancs intrigué par ceux-ci.

Allen remarqua qu'il avait les yeux fixé sur sa chevelure, il rougit fortement, mais de toute façon il y était habitué. Enfin, Chaoji aperçu le malaise d'Allen et il détourna son regard.

« Désolé, c'était la première que je voyais un albinos.

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'y suis habitué.

- Mais tu n'as pas les yeux rouges, un bon signe au moins ! »

Allen frissonna et esquissa un faux sourire, cette remarque le fit repenser à l'ombre dans ses rêves. Enfin le brun lui sourit et prit son horaire.

« Tiens on a presque le même ! Je commence en même temps que toi en science. Allez on devrait se dépêcher ! »

Allen hocha de la tête pour affirmer qu'il avait raison et il le suivit. Rendu dans la classe, le blondinet pris place à côté de son nouvel ami au fond de la classe. Bien entendu, il avait vu les regards des autres qu'ils le fixaient fortement. Mais bon, il s'en foutait royalement et il soupira tout en regardant par la fenêtre, puisqu'il était juste à côté d'elle. Enfin le cours débuta, le professeur se présenta et il prit les présences. C'était très simple, enfin après le cours, Allen alla avec Chaoji à sa pause et il soupira. Une certaine personne dans son cours de science n'arrêtait pas de le regarder et il avait horreur de ça. Il savait qu'il ne le regardait pas juste à cause de son physique, mais comme s'il avait trouvé quelque chose en Allen. Celui-ci frissonna, David qu'il s'appelait. Et il avait un drôle de goût vestimentaire, mais bon, on ne pouvait pas le nier, cela lui allait bien. Mais le jeune homme soupira tout en laissant cela de côté. Il entama une discussion avec Chaoji, mais la cloche sonna annonçant le début d'un nouveau cours.

Ce fut comme ça pendant plusieurs jours, Kanda et Allen se parlait presque peu. Le jeune blondinet essayait d'ignorer les drôles de regards de David et il se concentrait pour résoudre ses rêves. Un jour, pendant qu'Allen était devant la télé, Kanda passa dans sa chambre pour déposer des articles scolaires que son protégé avait de besoin. Il bu un gorgée de son café et il fut attiré par le fameux carnet d'Allen qui était ouvert. Il y jeta un coup d'œil et enfin de compte, il le lut en débutant de bas en haut, trouvant cela étrange. Mais son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit le mot « ombre » et « vengeance ». Si Allen avait bien rêvé à cela, c'est qu'il était maintenant en grand danger. Toujours paralysé sous le choc, Kanda échappa sa tasse de café qui éclata en mille miettes. Attiré par le bruit, le jeune adolescent entra dans sa chambre et vit que l'étudiant en médecine ne bougeait pas d'un poil et qu'il était devant encore son carnet.

« HEY ! MAIS TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE FOUILLER DANS MES AFFAIRES !, hurla l'albinos furieux.

Kanda sursauta et se retourna pour voir Allen, il reprit ses esprit. Il prit Allen par les épaules et le secoua un peu.

« Depuis quand ?!

- Hein ?!

- Depuis quand rêves-tu à cela ?!

- Qui te dit que ce sont des rêves ?!

- Je suis sérieux Allen !, siffla Kanda entre ses dents.

Mais lorsqu'il vit que son expression était sérieuse, Allen pâlit un peu et détourna la tête.

« Depuis 1 mois...

- 1 mois... »

Kanda essaya de rester calme, mais pourtant on voyait très bien qu'il avait envie de frapper quelque chose.

« Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu semble si paniqué à cause de ça ! Ce sont simplement des rêves.

- Non, je ne te crois pas Allen. Raconte-moi tes rêves et rapidement ! »

L'adolescent compris que la situation était critique, alors il se mit à raconter tout es rêves en détails et lorsqu'il eu finit, Kanda, furieux, frappa dans le mur, faisant un trou dans celui-ci. Apeuré, Allen recula et tomba assis sur son lit.

« Kanda ?!

- Ils nous ont retrouvés...

- Qui ça ?!

- Les démons...

- Hein ?! Des démons ! Mais de quoi tu parle !

- L'ombre... Son nom...

- Son nom ?! Tu le connais ?!

- Et plus que tu ne le penses...

- Alors, comment il s'appelle !?

- Le prince des démons, Tyki Mikk, murmura un Kanda complètement hors de lui.

_____________**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

Voiilàà, à la prochaine pour la suite !

Reviews please ! =)


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que je me suis trouver une nouvelle Beta !

Donx dites merci à Misao ! :D

Oui bon... Donc... Voilà un nouveau chapitre.

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire... Donc Enjoy !

* * *

Le temps s'était arrêté pour Allen. Le nom du démon résonnait dans sa tête. Tyki Mikk. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était comme s'il le connaissait déjà. Mais pourtant, jamais il ne l'avait vu. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait signifier ? Tyki Mikk... Il avait déjà entendu ce nom-là quelque part, mais où ? Il ne se souvint pas trop de son passé, tout était flou. Les visages, les voix, les hurlements, les rire gores. Il ne pouvait pas les relier à une personne. Par contre, il se souvint de quelques petites tortures qu'il avait eues plus jeune. Soudain, il fut étourdit et tomba sur le sol haletant. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal. Son crâne allait exploser. Il sentait la pression dans son cerveau. Le sang se faire pomper par le cœur qui martelait la cage thoracique. Il avait mal, très mal. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

« Allen ? » Cria un Kanda plutôt inquiet.

« Je ... »

Il se tint la tête hurlant de douleur. Puis un goût étrange, un goût métallique fut présent dans sa bouche, c'était liquide aussi en même temps. Il dirigea sa main vers son nez et toucha, il vit avec horreur le sang sur sa main. Il commença à trembler à la vue du sang. Un hoquet sorti de sa bouche, puis un autre. Les larmes quittèrent le nid pour entamer leur triste vie sur les joues blanches du garçon. Celles-ci se mélangèrent avec le sang pour tomber goutte à goutte par terre. Tout son être tremblait, son âme étant déjà fragile avait été brisée. Tout ce sang... Pourquoi lui faisait-il si peur ? Il tomba à genoux, son mal de tête empirait la situation. Il hurla une nouvelle fois. Kanda, qui au début n'avait pas réagit étant trop surpris de ce qui se passait, se précipita vers un Allen complètement déchiré par la douleur. Il déposa sa main sur son épaule pour le rassurer et le secouer un peu.

« Allen ! Allen ! » Répéta Kanda étant un peu confus par la situation.

« Lâche-moi ! Ne me touche pas ! » Hurla Allen tout en reculant loin de lui.

Il tomba sur le dos et commença à manquer d'air, il se retourna sur le ventre et commença à cracher du sang. Pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait signifier ? Puis, il entendit le nom de l'ombre résonner dans sa tête. Tyki Mikk. Tyki Mikk. Tyki Mikk. Puis il vit des yeux dorés, des yeux qui étaient si beaux, mais dangereux en même temps. Puis un visage, c'était celui d'un homme au visage blanc. Un visage normal quoi... Mais c'est alors qu'il vit celui-ci virait au noir. Un grand sourire sadique naquit sur son visage et c'est alors qu'il comprit que l'ombre c'était lui. Ce visage appartenait à Tyki Mikk et à personne d'autre. Et tout d'un coup ce fut le noir...

Les rayons du soleil étaient d'une belle couleur, un jaune, mais qui allait du rouge au orange, ils étaient faibles, mais si doux et chauds pour la peau. Mais peu à peu, ils disparurent, le travail de notre cher sphère lumineuse était terminé. C'était à sa sœur, la lune de la remplacer. Cette chère lune dont les rayons nous montrait le chemin. Ces rayons d'un blanc pur éclairaient chacun de nos pas lorsqu'on était perdu. On pouvait entendre les grillons entamer leur doux chant, entendre le son calme de la nuit. Le silence régnait en maître, mais pourtant un bruit, un gémissement brisa le silence. Un gémissement de douleur, mais qui avait fait cela ? C'est alors qu'on remarqua une fine silhouette étendu sur un lit. La personne en question avait des cheveux aussi blancs que la neige qui scintillait pendant l'hiver sous les rayons du soleil. Une peau tout aussi blanche, aussi douce que la soie elle-même. Bref, Allen était étendu sur son lit reposant tranquillement. Le sang qui avait coulé avait été nettoyé, que ce soit sur lui ou par terre. Il avait été dévêtu aussi, il n'avait plus son uniforme scolaire, simplement un boxer. Évidement, Kanda n'avait pas été aussi loin. Tiens, en parlant de lui, celui-ci était dans le salon, très inquiet. Il était assis sur le divan regardant le sol, qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis l'incident avec le jeune albinos. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kanda avait peur, très peur. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il était complètement désorienté. Il allait devoir quitter la ville au plus vite possible. Car il les avait retrouvé et plus rapidement de ce qu'il avait prévu. Avec les rêves qu'Allen faisait, cela l'inquiétait énormément, il était proche, il savait tout... Avec les blessures qu'il avait subit dans le monde réel en était la preuve. Il entendit des pas lourds dans les escaliers, il fronça des sourcils et alla voir ce qui se passait. Rendu près des escaliers, il vit Allen qui essayait de monter les escaliers.

« Allen ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou ? » Demanda-t-il sévèrement.

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse, c'est alors qu'il vit que les jambes d'Allen ne pouvait le supporter, elles étaient faibles. Donc il descendit et alla vers lui pour le soutenir. Il le prit dans ses bras, comme une mariée pour aller dans le salon. Il le déposa sur le divan et soupira d'agacement.

« Non, mais tu te rends compte ? Tu as subit une grave blessure dont tu viens juste de te remettre et monsieur se force pour marcher ? T'as quoi dans la tête, nom de Dieu ?! »

Allen ne répondit pas, regardant vaguement Kanda et referma les yeux.

« Dé... Désolé. » Murmura-t-il épuisé.

Kanda soupira et se frotta le visage. Il devait tout lui raconter, pendant qu'il en avait encore le temps de le faire. Allen se mordit la lèvre inférieure et replia ses genoux vers lui tout en les serrant contre lui. Il avait mal, peur, il était épuisé, mais pourtant il n'avait pas la force de s'endormir. Il voulait tout savoir, du début jusqu'à la fin. C'est alors qu'il leva la tête et regarde Kanda droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci lu de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Du désespoir aussi... Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs sentit un poignard se planter dans son cœur, il ne pouvait pas supporter ce regard triste. Il ne voulait pas voir Allen triste à cause de lui, étrangement, il adorait son sourire et sa joie de vivre et de protéger les autres. C'est alors qu'il avança sa main et caressa sa joue blanche, aussi douce que la soie elle-même. L'albinos un peu surpris, se laissa faire et un faible sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Allen, ne t'inquiète pas... Je vais t'aider, je suis là pour te protéger. Jamais je ne vais te laisser tomber. » Déclara Kanda avec une douceur qui lui était inconnu.

« Tu le promet ? » Demanda le « blandinet » plutôt désespéré.

« Oui. »

Allen sourit, un vrai sourire pour cette fois. Cela réchauffa le cœur du ténébreux que Kanda était.

« Donc en fait, nous ne sommes pas des humains toi et moi. Enfin pas tout à fait... Nous ressemblons aux humains, mais nous sommes différents, très différent. Nous sommes les anciens, depuis des millénaires que nous vivons dans ce monde. Au début notre peuple ne vivait pas avec les hommes, étant méfiant. Nous étions avancés technologiquement, la science, les mathématiques, la géographie, le français, les arts, etc. Bien sûr après peu de temps, nous apprîmes à vivre avec les hommes, se mélangeant avec eux. Leur apprenant nos sciences, leur faisant connaître plein de chose, mais évidement, nous leur partageons nos connaissances, mais pas toutes non plus ! Ils devaient se débrouiller eux aussi, comme nous l'avions fait. »

Kanda arrêta tout d'un coup, enfin il voulait surtout savoir la réaction d'Allen. Il ne voulait pas qu'il ne prenne pour un fou d'ailleurs ! Mais il fut surpris de savoir que le petit homme ne le prenait pas pour un fou, il fut très absorbé par son récit.

« Mais... Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi sommes-nous si différent que les hommes ? Pourtant... Je ne me sens pas si... Euh... Différent... » Questionna un Allen plutôt confus.

« En fait, nous avons, les anciens, chacun un pouvoir distinct. Comme moi, je peux contrôler le feu. D'autres peuvent lire les pensées, comme ils peuvent faire bouger les objets... Bref, et aussi ce qui nous rend différent des autres c'est que nous sommes des gardiens. Nous gardons le temple qui enferme le monde des démons. C'est comme un portal, si le temple est ouvert, les démons en sortent pour venir sur la terre. Seule une personne de la famille impériale peut les enfermer dans le temple, car il faut être très puissant. Ou encore faire partir du cercle des prêtres ou mages blancs. Mais un jour, nous, qui étions quand même naïfs, parlèrent des démons aux hommes, leur parlant de la magie. Évidement ils ne nous ont pas crus, alors nous leur avions montré nos pouvoirs. Au début, ils se méfiaient de nous, mais peu à peu ils se montrèrent plutôt sympas. Nous leur montrions des fois nos cérémonie pour enfermer un démon, car peut-être celui-ci à réussit à s'échapper d'une quelconque façon ou qu'il était déjà en liberté depuis des millénaires ! Mais toute bonne chose finit par disparaître un jour... Nous étions dans l'époque du Moyen-âge. Les humains nous avaient oubliés. Comment ? Je n'en savais rien. Ils pensèrent que c'était des légendes. Mais peu à peu ils entendirent que des femmes utilisaient l'eau pour laver leur vêtement de façon étrange, faisant voler l'eau dans les airs. C'est alors que les chasses aux sorcières commencèrent. Plusieurs se sont fait tuer sur le bûcher ou par un autre châtiment. Donc, nous nous sommes réfugiés dans notre monde. Un monde parallèle au leur, une ville avec un palais. Le palais impérial des anciens là où résidaient tes parents... »

« Attend ! Tu veux dire que mes parents étaient l'empereur et l'impératrice ? »

« Oui, c'est exact, mais arrête de me couper la parole ! »

« Oh désolé... »

« Donc si je continue, on s'est replié dans notre monde pendant 1500 ans à peu près, pour qu'ils nous oublient tous... Mais il eu un problème, nous avions commis une erreur des plus graves. Quelques personnes retrouvèrent des anciens livres à nous, parlant de nos cérémonies pour enfermer les démons ou les libérer. Bien sûr lorsque nous avions eu confiance en eux, nous leur avions remis quelques livres là dessus. Mais nous pensions qu'ils étaient perdus à jamais... Donc un soir, en 1996 des humains s'amusèrent à faire un rituel dans la forêt appelant les pires démons. Et le carnage commença pendant la nuit, les démons tuèrent les humains qui les avait appelé des enfers. Lorsque tes parents surent ceci, ils se dépêchèrent à réunir tout les mages blancs et les soldats. Il eu une sanglante bataille entre démons et anciens... Mais nous avions eu de graves problèmes. Le roi et la reine des démons te kidnappèrent pour te ramener dans leur monde, tu n'avais que 4 ans. Pendant quatre longues années on s'est battu contre les démons, tes parents réussirent à tuer le roi et la reine, mais pas à récupérer leur fils... Avant que l'empereur meurt et l'impératrice aussi, ils réussirent à enfermer le prince dans son monde. Évidement, nous ne t'avions pas retrouvé... Moi et d'autres soldats eurent la mission de te sauver. Nous avions réussit, mais nous ne pouvions te ramener au palais, donc je t'ai confié à Marc. Un ancien qui s'est fondu dans la population des hommes en tant que frère. Nous avions décidé que tu devais rester à l'écart de tout cela pendant quelques temps et surtout nous avions décidé de d'effacer ta mémoire pour pas que tu n'aies ces horreurs dans tête qui repassent sans cesse. »

« Eh bien c'est plutôt raté », Déclara Allen tout en regardant Kanda dans ses yeux. « Je me souviens bien de quelques passages assez désastreux. »

Kanda baissa le regard, honteux, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait comme ça. Non la deuxième, la première pour ne pas avoir bien protégé Allen. Et il s'en voulait énormément. Il voulait tout pour se faire pardonner, alors il se dit qu'il allait se rattraper aujourd'hui ! Il allait sauver Allen des griffes de Tyki.

« Donc je suis un prince ? » Demanda l'albinos essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête.

« Oui, tu es notre prince et je suis ton gardien. » Répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux de corbeau.

« Et donc mon but serait d'enfermer Tyki dans son monde ? »

« Eh bien, tuer serait mieux aussi... Mais bon... À toi de décider. »

« Attend ? Tu me dis que je dois décider si je dois tuer ou laisser vivre quelqu'un ? »

« Oui. »

Réponse plutôt froide de la part de Kanda. Allen fronça les sourcils et fut plutôt fâché.

« Je n'ai aucun droit de ça ! Je ne peux pas décider pour la vie de quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Kanda le regarda... Son regard aussi noir que la nuit était aussi épeurant que l'enfer lui-même. Jamais Allen ne l'avait vu aussi fâché, aussi insulté...

« Quoi ?! Tu dis qu'on devrait le laisser en vie ?! APRÈS TOUT CE QU'IL A FAIT ?! »

Allen recula sur le divan apeuré, il avait peur. Très peur. Il ne voulait pas que Kanda lui fasse du mal. Il ne voulait pas souffrir, surtout de sa main. Il aimait beaucoup le jeune homme et il était attaché à lui, alors il ne voulait pas qu'il lui fasse du mal. Mais le ténébreux s'en rendit compte et il s'excusa tout en prenant une grande respiration.

« Je suis désolé Allen... »

Le dénommé Allen soupira, mais avait toujours une crainte. Mais plus les secondes s'écoulaient, moins Allen avait peur. Alors celui-ci se détendit.

« On peut... Toujours l'enfermer dans son monde... »

Kanda, qui n'appréciait guère cette option, soupira et hocha la tête.

« M'ouais... »

Enfin le jeune étudiant au cégep se redressa et il soupira à nouveau. Vraiment rien que de penser de laisser en vie cette ordure, qu'il avait envie de détruire ainsi que quelques uns de ses semblables pour pouvoir décompresser un peu. Enfin il regarda un moment Allen avant de fermer les yeux.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher pour être en forme demain... »

« Pourquoi ? Je vais devoir retourner là bas ?! Et si... Ce Tyki me trouve ?! »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça... J'ai une petite idée... »

« Hm laquelle ? »

« Tu vas voir... »

Le jeune blandinet arqua un sourcil, mais ne dit rien de plus et décida d'aller se coucher, car demain une nouvelle journée l'attendait. Pour sa part, Kanda alla passer quelque coup de fils, puisqu'il n'était pas trop tard.

Le lendemain matin, Allen se réveilla avec paresse, il n'avait pas envie d'aller à l'école, mais pourtant il était très curieux par rapport à l'idée de Kanda. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait en tête celui-là ? Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, c'était dur à deviner ce que Kanda cachait. Enfin le jeune adolescent mit son uniforme et monta les escaliers. Il se rendit à la cuisine, mais pas de trace de Kanda. Étrange, d'habitude à tous les matins, ils déjeunaient ensemble. Enfin ce n'était pas trop important, peut-être que celui-ci était parti plus tôt à son école ou peut-être c'était à propos de son idée qu'il lui avait parlé hier soir. Mais bon, il se fit des toasts au Nutella, aujourd'hui il avait envie de manger sucré. Il mangea au moins six toasts avant d'être satisfait. Puis il alla s'asseoir devant la télé pour l'écouter un peu. Lorsque ce fut l'heure de partir, Allen prit son sac et mit ses souliers avant de barrer la porte. De toute façon, il n'était pas loin de l'école, à peine quinze minutes. L'albinos s'approcha du grand bâtiment qu'était l'école des Lys. Il se pinça les lèvres ayant hâte que la fin de semaine arrive, on était jeudi aujourd'hui. Dans deux jours il pourra enfin relaxer ! Il entra dans la cours et soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être ici, mais bon, il fallait être fort ! Il se rendit à son casier et déposa ses cartables, son étui à crayon, agenda etc. Mais le jeune Allen entendit quelqu'un l'appeler, donc il se retourna et fut complètement paralysé par ce qu'il voyait. Enfin il était très surpris de voir cette personne ici....

« Allen !! »

______________________ **T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

Eh bien voilà ! La fin ! Je vous laisse découvrir qui est la personne dont Allen est surpris de voir ici !

Haha, à la prochaine !

Mogusa


	7. Chapter 7

Et voilàà ! Je suis vite non ? Déjà le 7 eme !! Héhé !

Enfin oui voilà un nouveau chapitre... Je sens que c'est encore loin de la fin x)

Eh oui, vous allez vous taper 5694 chapitres u__u Mais chuuut, c'est un détail !

Donc merci à nouveau à Misao pour avoir corrigé ma fic :)

Je n'ai plus rien à dire donc je vous laisse lire ! Enjoy !

* * *

Toutes émotions tourbillonnèrent dans sa tête, la joie, la tristesse, la confusion. Jamais le petit albinos ne s'était senti aussi heureux, aussi triste de revoir la personne qui lui était chère. Il mit un pied devant lui, marchant tout en hésitant ... Il avait peur que ce soit une illusion ... Mais pourtant, la personne avançait vers lui aussi tout en souriant. Un sourire dont il adorait énormément, un sourire qui faisait gonfler son cœur de joie. Puis il n'en pouvait plus, il marcha rapidement et sauta quasiment dans les bras de son ami.

« Eeh doucement ! » S'exclama la personne tout en riant.

« Laviii ! Je suis si heureux de te revoir ! » Pleura Allen.

« Mais... Tu pleures ?!! »

« Non... »

Allen rougit et se recula pour essuyer ses yeux argentés. Il eu un grand sourire, mais soudain, il fronça les sourcils ... Lavi, qui avait remarqué cela, se demanda pourquoi son jeune ami agissait comme ça.

« Ben quoi ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas supposé être trop vieux ? »

Lavi eu un éclat de rire et regarde Allen amusé.

« Grâce à Kanda je suis ici. »

Oh... Allen le regarda plutôt bouche bée... Grâce à Kanda... Alors c'était ça son idée ?! Que Lavi vienne à l'école avec lui ?!

« Mais... Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi ? »

« Oh tu sais... Kanda m'a raconté l'histoire et blablabla... »

« Et tu l'as cru ? »

« Bah oui ! Son récit était assez amusant en fait ! »

« Idiot... »

Nouvel éclat de rire de la part du jeune rouquin, mais Allen s'y prêta aussi. Pourquoi ne pas rire de bon cœur avec son plus vieil ami ?

« En fait, tu sais Allen... Je suis comme toi ... Enfin plutôt comme Kanda. »

« Hein ?! »

Là Allen ne comprenait pas... Lavi était aussi un Ancien ?

« En fait, ma famille était les gardiens des secrets. Donc en d'autre mot, on était les gardiens de grand trésor, surtout des livres ou encore des objets « démoniaques ». Ou si tu préfère des instruments qui sont magiques. »

« Mais... Pourquoi tu ne me l'avais pas dit avant ?! »

« Tu sais... Je viens juste de le savoir maintenant, ou plutôt hier... »

« Et tu l'as cru comme ça ?! En te disant, oh oui, il dit sûrement la vérité et que je suis sûrement un gardien ! »

« Là c'est toi l'idiot... Tiens regarde. »

Lavi sortit de son cou, la chaîne qu'il portait toujours depuis qu'il était tout petit, Allen lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il avait tellement adoré le bijou, qu'il en voulait un pareil. Le bijou représentait une aile en diamant entouré, d'une tige avec des épines en or. Évidemment, la chaîne était en or elle aussi, un bijou qui était très cher.

« Oui c'est ta chaîne et alors ? »

« Eh bien cette chaîne, ou plutôt cette aile représente le symbole de mon clan. » Déclara Lavi fièrement.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Ah lala... Kanda m'a même montré un livre sur les Anciens. Il y avait le symbole de l'aile et en dessous c'était marqué « Les Gardiens ». »

« Mais... Euuuh... Tu as donc toi aussi perdu tes parents dans la bataille de 4 ans ? »

« Oui... Mes parents devaient te cacher, mais ils furent tués... Par deux de nos semblables... Donc on t'a enlevé... »

« Kanda ne m'a pas parlé de ça... »

« Ah bon ? Eh bien, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit pourtant... »

« Étrange... »

« Enfin, tu pourrais me faire visiter non ? Me dire qui sont tes amis ... Si tu en as bien sûr ! »

« Ha ha ha très drôle Lavi. » Lança un Allen tout en étant ironique.

Les deux amis rirent en cœur, mais ce fut d'une courte durée, car un certain Chaoji arriva en trombe vers eux.

« Ça va pas Chaoji ? » Demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

« Allen... Tu dois vite venir voir ça... »

Lavi regarda Chaoji d'un drôle d'œil, c'était qui celui-là ? C'était un ami Allen... Vraiment le jeune Allen avait des drôles de goûts pour avoir un ami comme celui-là...

« C'est ton ami Allen ? »

« Oh ! Oui c'est vrai ! Chaoji, je te présente Lavi un ami d'enfance... »

« Enchanté, mais nous n'avons pas le temps ! Allez dépêchez-vous ! »

Chaoji recommença à courir à nouveau suivit du rouquin et de l'albinos. Un troupeau d'élève était présent devant un certain mur de l'établissement... Allen se demandait bien pourquoi tout le monde regardait un mur... Enfin, il donna des petits coups de coude pour se frayer un chemin. « Non mais, pourquoi ils regardent tous un foutu mur ? » se demanda-t-il pour lui-même... Aussitôt dit, il n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un pour lui dire ce qui se passait... Il fut très surpris... Non je crains que le mot soit trop faible... Il fut paralysé par ce qu'il voyait. Lavi arriva peu de temps par après et lui aussi fut très stupéfait.

« Nom de Dieu. » Déclara le rouquin.

En gros, sur le mur, il y avait un graffiti... Enfin c'était plutôt une écriture, très normal, sans de dessin... Mais le mot fit très peur à Allen... Il était marqué en noir et très gros. « Je te tiens entre mes mains Allen. » Celui-ci comprit très bien qu'est-ce que cela voulait signifier... Mais comment ? Est-ce Tyki ? Si c'était vraiment lui... Comment a-t-il su ? Il eu un frisson... Enfin, le directeur vint voir sur place lui-même et regarda Allen d'un œil furieux.

« J'aimerais vous voir à mon bureau... Dans 10 minutes » Ordonna-t-il furieusement.

Allen, qui n'écoutait que très peu le directeur, hocha inconsciemment la tête, regarda toujours la phrase. Lavi le fit se retourner.

« C'est pour ça que je suis là Allen, pour te protéger... »

« Vas-tu vraiment réussir ? » Demanda-t-il avec haine et tristesse.

Lavi, perturbé par ses mots, ne savait pas quoi répondre... Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, laissant passer Allen à côté de lui... Il se sentait très mal pour lui... Pour sa part, Chaoji ne comprenait rien, il voulu demander à Lavi, mais lorsqu'il voulu ouvrir la bouche, Lavi lui jeta un regard disant « Ta gueule. » Chaoji comprit très bien le message et ne dit rien regardant Allen partir en direction du bureau du directeur.

L'albinos cogna deux fois à la porte.

« Entrez. »

Il ne se fit pas prier et il entra. Le directeur lui fit signe de la main pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. Allen obéit immédiatement et il regarda le sol un moment.

« Dit-moi Allen, est-ce que tu aurais des ennuis ? »

L'interpellé redressa son regard vers le directeur. Il secoua la tête.

« Non aucun ennuis. »

« Sinon une personne qui t'hais ? »

« Non plus pas à ce que je sache... »

L'homme, assis derrière son bureau, soupira. Il regarda par la fenêtre un moment.

« Si tu as des ennuis Allen va falloir nous le dire... Car on peut te protéger tu sais ? »

Allen eu un rire amer, non enfin, dans sa tête hein ! Qui pourrait le protéger de Tyki, le prince des Démons ? Personne ! Sauf peut-être Kanda... Et sûrement Lavi... Enfin Allen soupira.

« D'accord, je vous le dirais si j'ai plus de nouvelles... »

Le vieil homme sourit, eh oui, le directeur était quelqu'un de vieux ! Bon, peut-être dans la cinquantaine ! Il pouvait encore diriger l'école pendant quelque temps.

Le jeune adolescent à la peau blanche rejoignit ses camarades et soupira.

« Alors il t'a dit quoi ? » Demanda Lavi anxieux.

« Oh pas grand chose... Il voulait savoir si j'avais des ennuis... »

« Et tu as répondu quoi ?!! »

« Que j'en avais aucun et je ne savais pas qui aurait pu faire cela. »

Le rouquin soupira, il se doutait fort bien que le directeur allait accepter le fait que des démons le pourchasse. Il allait les prendre pour des fous. Enfin, il sourit et regarda les deux jeunes adolescents.

« Et si on allait en cours ? »

« Oui ça serait bien » Affirma Chaoji qui ne comprenais pas, mais bon, il se dit qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas demander.

La journée se passa plutôt vite, rendu à la dernière période, Allen avait éducation physique, mais il n'était pas dans le même cours que Lavi et Chaoji. Une chance que c'était simplement en gym ! Enfin, après la période de volley-ball qu'Allen aimait beaucoup, le jeune adolescent se rendit dans les vestiaires. Il fut le dernier qui se changea, car il avait aidé son professeur à défaire le filet de volley. Dans les vestiaires, Allen enfila son pantalon et sa chemise blanche. Mais il entendit un drôle de bruit provenant des douches.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » Demanda-t-il fortement notre jeune Allen. « Professeur ? »

Mais aucune réponse pour notre jeune homme, celui-ci fronça les sourcils et entendit à nouveau le bruit. Il décida d'aller voir par lui-même le bruit. Donc il se dirigea vers le bruit. Un son métallique, un son ayant un intervalle régulier. Il semblait pourtant normal, mais cela n'inspirait pas confiance à Allen. Mais la curiosité l'emportait toujours. Rendu dans les douches, il se retourna et entendit le son venant d'une cabine, celle du fond. Il frissonna, pourquoi dans les douches et surtout la cabine du fond ? Il soupira et il prit son courage à deux mains. Il marcha d'un pas lent, commençant à avoir peur. Arrivé à destination, le bruit était toujours là... Il prit entre ses mains le rideau et ferma les yeux. Puis il tira un coup sec... Il ouvrit un œil et fut surpris de voir un magnétophone... Mais.... Qu'est-ce que ça faisait là ?!! Il avança d'un pas, ayant maintenant les yeux grands ouverts. Il se pencha, mais il entendit un bruit de pas, il se redressa et se retourna. Il vit avec horreur un certain élève qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout... Cette personne qui ressemblait plus à une espèce de zombie gothique se tenait devant lui... Eh oui... C'était bien David.

« Yo Allen, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda-t-il de sa voix si forte et agaçante.

On dirait qu'il trouvait tout drôle et il avait un sourire tellement bizarre, comme s'il se forçait à rire à chaque fois qu'il voyait quelque chose.

« Oh... Heem, j'avais entendu un bruit et j'étais venu voir... J'ai trouvé un magnétophone... Quel drôle d'endroit pour mettre cela... Enfin je vais y aller hein ! » Répondit Allen sur un ton plutôt nerveux.

Celui-ci contourna David pour retourner aux vestiaires pour s'en aller à la maison.

« Oui drôle d'endroit hein... » Murmura un David ayant un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Il empoigna rapidement le bras d'Allen et le tira vers lui. Enfin il le poussa dans une cabine de douche tout en le tenant comme il faut. Il le plaqua contre le mur de la cabine et il sourit.

« Alors mon Prince désirez-vous une petite douche en compagnie du frère de Tyki ? »

Allen ne comprenait plus rien... Tyki ? Son frère ?! Non là, il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Comment savait-il qu'il était prince ?

« Que... Comment... » Bégaya-t-il complètement confus.

David eu un grand rire et lui prit la mâchoire d'Allen dans sa main tout en la serrant.

« Notre Prince semble très perdu ... Comment je sais cela ? Je te l'ai dit ... Je suis le frère de Tyki ... Héhé pas trop apeuré mon petit Allen ? »

Non... Il ne comprenait toujours pas... Et oui il avait peur... Comment que... Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas su avant ? Pourquoi Kanda ne lui avait pas dit que Tyki avait un frère ? Son corps tremblait, il entendait nettement les battements de son cœur accélérer... Pourquoi ?

« Mais voyons... Ne fait pas cette tête ! Mon frère ne veut pas que je te touche... Enfin, que je te fasse mal, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas m'amuser non ? » Dit-il tout en murmurant à l'oreille d'Allen.

Allen, encore perdu, n'écoutait pas du tout l'adolescent devant lui... Mais il revint vite à réalité, lorsque David tourna le robinet d'eau froide. Eh oui, Allen eu un petit cri, comme une fillette pouvait le faire. Il releva son regard sur David et il y vit de la folie dans ses yeux... Oui c'était bien un démon tout comme Tyki... Le frère du Prince des démons... Alors là... Il était dans de sales beaux draps... Il eu plusieurs frissons qui lui parcouraient le dos... Il essaya en vain de se débattre, mais c'était peine perdu, le gothique le retenait fortement. David lui retenta ses poignets d'une main, alors là, le petit prince était plutôt faible... Fragile... Mais si mignon, il avait envie de lui faire mal, de le caresser, de le baiser quoi... Oh oui il aimerait bien cela... Et puis il devait être encore vierge...

« Dommage pour Kanda... Je vais le devancer... Héhé... »

Allen ne comprenait pas... Le devancer pour quoi ? Et surtout pourquoi dommage pour Kanda ? Il ne comprenait pas... Mais il sentit une main plutôt baladeuse se promener sur ton torse. Il eu un petit cri de surprise et il se débattit étant plus « sauvage » Furieux et surtout agacé. Le démon lui empoigna la gorge, serrant.

« Mon Prince, je suis désolé, mais si vous continuez comme ça, je crains que vous allez finir en bouillit... Et surtout méconnaissable... » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents à l'oreille du prince.

Allen, ne sachant pas pourquoi, arrêta tous gestes. Il se raidit et le regarda droit dans les yeux... Une lueur de peur s'incrusta dans ceux-ci. Pourquoi lui ? David eu un rire gore, ce qu'il adorait voir cette émotion passer dans les yeux de ses victimes ! Eh oui, Allen n'était pas sa première victime. Femmes et hommes passaient peu importe c'était qui... Enfin... David avait ses préférences aussi hein, il ne couchait pas avec les p'tit intellos non plus ! Les femmes, elles devaient être des superbes bombes, pas des moches avec des broches ! Les hommes, ils devaient être mignon, quasi androgyne... Comme notre cher Allen ! Depuis quelque temps, David avait des vus sur notre blandinet. Mais celui-ci fronça tout à coup les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas... Pourquoi Allen le regardait avec des yeux de défis ?!

« Lâche-moi David... » Murmura-t-il sérieusement.

« Oh on a plus peur ? » Rigola le dit David.

« David... Lâche-moi... »

« Au sinon quoi ? Tu compte me blesser ? Tu es aussi faible qu'une fille ! »

Il n'avait pas tord sur ce point, Allen ne pouvait rien faire. Mais s'il parlait plus avec David. Donc le divertir en quelque sorte, il pourrait retarder ses intentions. Car à l'heure qu'il est Lavi doit sûrement le chercher. Donc il devait faire en sorte que David n'aille pas jusqu'au bout...

« Dit-moi David depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ? »

« Hein ? Pourquoi cette question ? Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir ! »

Le démon caressa tendrement la joue du jeune adolescent avant de la lécher. Allen eu une moue dégoûté. Non mais il agissait comme un chien ! L'albinos détourna sa tête pour pas que le démon continue à le toucher. Furieux, David le gifla.

« Sois gentil mon petit... Je n'ai pas envie de t'abîmer... »

Allen lui lança un regard noir, ce qui fit rire son interlocuteur. C'était amusant de voir ses victimes apeurées et surtout sans défense ! Elles ne pouvaient rien faire ! C'était très plaisant ! Enfin, il commença à mordiller la peau douce du cou d'Allen, tout en déposant quelques baisers. Il eu un sourire et il regarda un moment sa victime, ses joues étaient un peu rosies... Oh, on dirait que c'était son point faible... Sourire sadique sur le visage, le jeune démon continua son manège quelque temps. Ses mains plutôt baladeuses étaient en train de déboutonner la chemise de notre cher Allen. Là s'en fut trop...

« LAVIIII !!!! LAVIII !! QUELQU'UN AIDEZ-MOIII ! » Hurla Allen paniqué

« Ta gueule ! » Répliqua David tout en le frappant au ventre.

Allen manqua d'air, il fut même plié en deux tellement qu'il avait mal. En tout cas, il savait que David frappait fort ! Enfin, il essaya de sortir de là, mais David l'empoigna par les cheveux et il tira fortement pour le mettre à genoux.

« Tu sais que je pourrais faire ce que je veux avec toi ? Tu es trop faible Allen... Trop naïf... »

« Ferme-là David... »

« Quoi ? » Demanda le démon tout en tirant fortement.

Allen eu un petit cri de douleur et David fut ravie d'entendre cela ! Il leva le menton d'Allen tout en gardant sa poigne dans ses cheveux.

« J'ai une soudaine envie Allen... Tu pourrais me soulager s'il te plait ? »

Allen le regarda avec des gros yeux. Quoi ?! Il voulait que... Ça non ! Ah non !  
« Jamais ! Lâche-moi ! »

« Oh tu es très égoïste Allen... »

« Ta gueule ! Jamais je te ferais ça ! »

« Bon je vais devoir te forcer alors... »

David fit apparaître dans sa main un poignard, oh à peine 30 cm... Là Allen fut comment dire... Très surpris... Il se débattit une nouvelle fois, mais David lui plaqua le couteau sous la gorge.

« Tu reste calme sinon je t'égorge ! »

Allen déglutit, il avait vraiment peur... Il sentit la lame s'enfoncer dans sa peau, enfin à peine aussi ! Mais il se crispa sentant le sang couler...

« Arrête... S'il te plait...»

« Hein ? Je n'ai pas entendu !! »

« ARRÊTE ! »

« Oh vraiment ?! »

David le fit se redresser le tenant toujours par les cheveux, il le plaqua contre le mur. Il ne fallait pas oublier que l'eau coulait toujours. David lâcha les cheveux d'Allen, mais son couteau restait toujours sur la gorge, prêt à l'égorger !

« Allen ? » Cria une voix très connue à ses yeux.

L'interpellé fut comment dire heureux... David lui pour sa part, soupira et le laissa là... Puis il lui sourit lui murmurant qu'ils allaient se revoir... Puis il disparut comme ça ! Allen se laissa glisser le long du mur tout en laissant couler les larmes... Lavi entra dans les douches, ayant entendu le bruit de l'eau couler. Rendu à la cabine, il tira sur les rideaux et il vit un Allen en pleure... Mais qu'est-ce qui c'était passé nom de Dieu ?! Lavi ferma les robinets.

« Allen ?! »

Mais trop tard, Allen éclata en sanglot, Lavi perturbé se pencha pour le pendre dans ses bras ne sachant pas quoi dire... Enfin, c'est parce qu'il ne comprenait pas non plus ! Lavi le serra contre lui fortement.

« Allez... On rentre à la maison... »

« C'est finit Lavi... On a perdu... Il sait où ce que je suis... »

« Qui ça Allen ?! »

« C'est finit... On va tous mourir... »

« Allen je ne comprends rien ! Explique-toi ! »

« CE N'EST PAS ÉVIDENT ? TYKI NOUS A RETROUVÉ ! »

_______________________________________________________ **T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

La fin ! Une fin si tragique ! Est-ce qu'Allen vas s'en sortir ? :O

Oui bon je me tais x') Donc ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que l'action approche !!

Héhé, je vous dit à la prochaine !

Mogusa


	8. Chapter 8

Heey People !

...

HAN NAH NE ME TUEZ PAAS ! TT''

Je sais que j'ai été longue... Mais j'ai eu beaucoup d'imprévu et surtout que maintenant je travaille ^^'

Enfin, je continue toujours ma fic. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à vos reviews que j'ai pu la terminer. Je les relisait tous une par une et ça me donnait le courage de finir !

Bref, je serais plus lente à poster, mais au moins, vous allez avoir vos chapitres !

Sinon... Enjoyyy ! :D Et merci à vous !

* * *

« En tout cas, tu es très discret... Bravo.. » Ironisa une voix.

« Eh ! C'est pas de ma faute ! De toute façon, c'était amusant. » Répliqua une autre voix.

La personne soupira étant assise sur un fauteuil luxurieux et bourgogne. Celle-ci regarda par la grand fenêtre, son jardin entretenue par deux jardinières. Elle eu un sourire et se retourna vers l'autre personne qui était debout.

« Que va-t-on faire d'elle hein ? » Demanda la personne debout tout en soupirant, trouvant cela totalement ennuyeux.

« La réveiller... Elle doit jouer son rôle, enfin continuer de le jouer... »

« Tu veux que j'aille la voir ? »

« Oui ça serait bien, mais fait attention. Soit discret cette fois-ci, sinon je te tuerais... »

« Hahaha. Tu n'oserais pas ! »

**###**

« Et puis ? »

« Il refuse de parler à quelqu'un... »

« Oh ... »

On était un samedi après-midi, depuis 2 jours de l'incident qu'Allen n'avait pas sortie de sa chambre, même Kanda n'avait pas réussit. Même pas avec ses menaces ! Lavi était là, assis sur une chaise dans la cuisine buvant un thé à la menthe avec Kanda... Ils étaient tous les deux... Comment dire... Un brin désespéré par le comportement d'Allen, mais surtout inquiet...

« Et si moi j'y allais ? » Demanda le rouquin.

« Non ça servirait à rien... Mieux vaut le laisser seul... »

« Pour qu'il se morfondre pendant 1 ou 2 mois ? »

« Non... Mais ça sert à rien d'accord ? »

Lavi soupira, ne jamais brusquer Kanda... C'est ce qu'Allen lui avait donné comme conseil, il avait trouvé cela drôle au début et ridicule... Mais plus maintenant. Enfin, Lavi et Kanda discutèrent encore un peu avant que Lavi s'en aille à l'orphelinat. Pour sa part, Kanda prépara un plateau de nourriture pour Allen, même si celui-ci ne mangeait presque plus, il le forçait... Par exemple, hier, Allen avait rien voulu savoir du ragoût de bourguignon, il dût lui tenir les poignets et lui foutre la cuillère remplit de bouillon et de morceau de viande dans se bouche comme un bébé de 6 mois... Il soupira à ce souvenir... Faite qu'il ne recommence pas... S'il vous plait... Enfin, Kanda avait juste fait des sandwiche au poulet avec une petite assiette de légumes fraîchement coupés. Il descendit les marches avec le plateau et il cogna à la porte d'Allen et il entra...

Cela lui fait un pincement au coeur quand il le voyait comme ça. Le pauvre blandinet était couché en boule sur le côté, le regard dans le vide et il ne disait rien évidement, on dirait un zombie... Mais Kanda fronça les sourcils, il en avait marre. Enfin il déposa le plateau sur le bureau et soupira.

« Allen, va falloir que tu bouge... »

Aucune réponse, aucune réaction, il soupira à nouveau et alla s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Il se massa nerveusement les tempes. Ce petit jeu avait assez duré.

« Allen bordel ! Quand on te parle, tu dois répondre ! »

« Hn. »

Oh un petit « Hn » c'était déjà un bon début... Kanda regarda le plafond se disant qu'il allait l'étriper s'il continuait comme ça.

« BORDEL ALLEN ! » Hurla le jeune homme tout en se redressant. « Arrête de te morfondre comme ça ! »

« C'est finit... »

« Hein ? »

« J'ai dit... QUE C'ÉTAIT FINIT ! TOUT ÇA NE MÈNE À RIEN ! »

Alors c'était à ça qu'il pensait ? Que ça servait à rien de se battre ? Que tout était finit ?

« Ce que tu peux être lâche Allen... Et dire que tu es supposé être un prince... Notre prince... Mais tu n'es qu'un lâche.. »

« Je... Non c'est faux ! Je suis juste réaliste ! »

« Réaliste ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Tu es là depuis deux jours sans rien faire ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! »

« Non ! Tu ne comprends donc pas ! Tout ça sert à rien ! Il m'a retrouvé tout est finit Kanda ! »

« Oh tu penses ça toi alors... Et moi qui était un gardien, ton gardien pour te protéger et me battre à tes côtés et te protéger à tout prix... Dire que Marc a passer tout ce temps dans cet orphelinat pour te protéger... Et que Lavi veut te protéger aussi... Se battre à tes côtés... Pff... Je suis désolé, mais je ne protège pas les lâches... Tu ne mérite même pas d'être un prince... Mon prince... »

Allen ne répondit même pas... Il était surtout surpris par le ton agressif que Kanda prenait... Il secoua la tête !

« TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUI M'EST ARRIVÉ ! TOUT MES RÊVES... CE QUE DAVID À FAIT ! TU NE SAIS PAS ! »

« PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE TU ES LE SEUL À SOUFFRIR ICI ? »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs le regarda surpris tout en ayant les larmes aux yeux. Kanda, pour sa part, soupira et secoua sa tête.

« Ça nous fait souffrir de te voir dans un état comme ça... Ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux te voir... Je veux voir ce Allen qui n'avait peur de rien... Qui était joyeux et qu'il voulait à tout prix se débarrasser de Tyki... »

Allen en pouvait plus, il laissa couler les larmes et se jeta dans les bras d'un Kanda plutôt surpris, mais celui sourit, caressant le dos du petit bonhomme. Ce dit « petit bonhomme » étouffa un sanglot, ne pu étouffer le suivant... Le brun sourit et continua de caresser le dos.

« J'ai peur Kanda... Je... Je ne veux pas qu'il me fasse du mal... »

« Chhht... Je te l'ai promit non ? Que j'allait te protéger peu importe ce qui allait se passer... »

Allen le regarda surpris, mais sourit. C'est vrai il avait raison. Il avait réagit comme un idiot depuis 2 jours... Là à se morfondre... Ça avait servit à rien... Sauf à démontrer qu'il était faible... Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Allen se décolla de Kanda, prit son assiette en main et entama son repas, non plutôt il le dévora ! Que c'était bon ! En deux ou trois bouché il avait finit ses légumes et sa sandwich. Mmmm! Kanda était vraiment un bon cuisinier ! Ce dernier trouva la situation plutôt drôle, que ça faisait du bien de revoir un Allen joyeux et en pleine forme ! C'est alors qu'il s'assit sur le lit tout en discutant un peu avec le petit bonhomme gourmand. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien.

« Dit Kanda... » Demanda un Allen pensif

« Hm ? »

« Mes parents... Étaient-ils... Gentils ? Comment ils étaient ? J'ai aucun souvenir d'eux ! C'est étrange... »

« Nous t'avions pas encore reconstitué ta mémoire, mais je crois que c'est mieux ainsi... »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me priver de ma mémoire ? De mes souvenirs ! »

« Car... Tu as vécu des choses horribles... Tu te souviens, tu m'en avais parlé, je ne veux pas que tu te rappelle de toutes... Mais il y a une autre chose... »

Kanda se tut tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur, devait-il lui en parler ? Il se frotta le front un moment et Allen fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« ... »

« Kanda ! Parle ! »

« Je... Eh bien, on croit que tu détiens des informations qui pourrait être utile à Tyki, donc nous avons, enfin un ancien à verrouillé ta mémoire, enfin... Il a placé une sorte de barrière pour pas que Tyki accède à tes souvenirs, mais surtout aux informations... »

Allen ne répondit rien, tout en baissant la tête tristement. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se souvenir, mais non... Tout ça à cause d'un putain de démon ! Il serra la mâchoire, prit l'assiette et il remonta en haut dans la cuisine, accompagné d'un Kanda plus que silencieux. Allen leva son regard argenté vers Kanda et il lui sourit, Kanda lui sourit en retour. Puis, le jeune adolescent redescendit à sa chambre pour mettre son pyjama, un simple pantalon gris avec un gilet blanc un peu trop grand pour lui, il remonta en haut et il vit Kanda en pyjama lui aussi, un pantalon noir et il était torse nu... C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi... Il eu le rouge aux joues devant lui... Mais pourquoi ? Il fut surpris de savoir qu'il avait les joues rosies à cause que Kanda était torse nu, il secoua la tête... C'était tout à fait étrange et insensé, voyons ! Il prit un grande respiration et il alla s'asseoir aux côté d'un Kanda plutôt préoccupé à regarder le film qui passait à la télé. Pour sa part, Allen regarda un moment son voisin et il sentit son sang afflué à ses joues une nouvelle fois, il se mordit la lèvre inférieur et essaya de se concentrer sur la télé tout en essayant d'ignorer Kanda. Oufff ! Kanda semblait pas se rendre compte du comportement étrange d'Allen. Bref, le temps passa et Allen avait retrouvé un état « normal » il ne rougissait plus, étant lui-même concentré sur le film... Un film ma foi assez sanglant... The Screamers : The Hunting. Film de science-fiction et action... Un film qui faisait un peu peur à Allen. Voir des espèce de robots, que l'on nomme Screamers, leur seul but est de tuer toutes vies qu'ils voient, dévorés les entrailles des humains, c'est pas très chic, mais il tient bon. Le film finit, Kanda s'étira tout en baillant.

« Bon c'est leur d'aller dormir, enfin tu peux rester et écouter un autre film, si tu veux... »

« Non c'est bon... Je vais aller me coucher... »

Kanda se redressa et se dirigea vers sa chambre, mais il pu à peine faire trois pas qu'Allen lui adressa à nouveau la parole...

« Kanda... Je peux dormir avec toi ? » Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Surpris, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs le regarda ne sachant que dire...

« Je peux en conclure que tu as eu peur mon cher Allen ? Tu veux dormir avec moi, car tu as peur qu'un robot te bouffe les intestins tout chauds et gluants ? » Demanda Kanda sur un ton qui se voulait taquin.

« Kanda ! C'est... Pas vrai ! » S'énerva un Allen tout rouge.

« Mais si ! Tu as vu ! Tu rougis ! Aller je voulais simplement blaguer et oui tu peux rester dormir avec moi ! »

Allen eu un petit sourire et suivit tranquillement le jeune homme jusqu'à sa chambre. Jamais il n'avait rentré dans la chambre de Kanda avant, enfin si une ou deux fois, mais pas pour dormir. Il regarda la décoration... C'était simplement beau, une chambre antique à la japonaise. Dans les tons beige, avec un peu de blanc et surtout beaucoup de noir. Kanda se glissa sous les draps noirs et blancs... Allen le regarda et embarqua sur le lit pour se glisser sous les couvertures aussi. Il regarda un moment le plafond et tourna son regard vers Kanda qui lui avait les yeux clos et semblait s'endormir... Le jeune homme à la chevelure blanche détailla de plus près Kanda... Pour la première fois, Allen le trouvait si beau... Il avait un physique si... Attirant... Non même le mot était faible... Il avait une longue chevelure d'ébène qui encadraient parfaitement son visage, surtout quand il ne les attachait pas, une peau qui semblait douce... Il était musclé, mais pas tant que ça, ce n'était pas monsieur muscle... Bref, Kanda avait tout pour attirer les femmes... Allen fut triste un brève moment... Pourquoi ? Lui-même fut surpris... Mais plus il y pensait, plus il remarquait que jamais il ne s'était intéressé à une fille... Même pas à Lenalee ! Allen rougit et repensa à une fois quand il avait vu un garçon qui était quand même beau, il n'avait pas arrêté de le regarder... Quand il s'en était rendu compte, il avait détourné le regard se disant qu'il faisait sûrement un peu de fièvre... Bref, l'adolescent se mordit la lèvre inférieur tout en regardant encore Kanda... Il sentit une petit chaleur naître dans son bas ventre et il ferma fortement les yeux. Putain ! Mais il lui prenait quoi ? Il était tout de même pas amoureux de Kanda ! Il était beaucoup trop vieux... Et il l'avait adopté... Non... Enfin en quelque sorte si... Mais putain ! C'était quoi ces pensées de fille-là ? C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait... Puis il ouvrit les yeux et fixa à nouveau Kanda... Il se retourna tranquillement vers l'endormit et il glissa sa main hors des couvertures pour la diriger doucement vers le visage de Kanda, mais celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, Allen stoppa rapidement son geste et il lui tourna rapidement le dos... Le jeune homme aux yeux d'onyx fronça les sourcils devant le comportement d'Allen, mais il ne dit rien... C'était étrange... Bref la nuit passa rapidement pour nos deux endormis. Le lendemain matin, Allen ouvrit lentement les yeux, principalement à cause des rayons du soleil, qui plombaient sur son doux visage. Mais à peine avoir ouvert les yeux, il vit que le visage de Kanda était trèèèès près de lui. Il déglutit, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais pourtant il laissa sa main se diriger doucement vers les cheveux de Kanda pour les toucher. Heureusement pour lui que Kanda dormait comme un bébé et puis ses cheveux étaient siiiii doux ! Allen retira vivement sa main, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait bon sang ? Son regard s'attarda sur le visage si bien sculpté, il en rougit même. Son regard se posa sur les lèvres fines et pâles de son tuteur... Enfin on peut dire ça comme ça. Bref, il secoua la tête, pourquoi des idées comme ça lui venait en tête ? C'était vrai que Kanda était beau, très beau, il pouvait tout autant attirer la gente féminine que masculine. Il était grand, musclé, mais pas trop, un corps bien fait quoi ! Allen se redressa vivement retenant un cri d'horreur ! Bordel ! C'était quoi ces pensées ? Était-il ... Amoureux de Kanda... Lui amoureux de cette armoire à glace... Et en plus, il était amoureux d'un garçon... Allen ne s'était vraiment jamais intéressé à qui ce soit, il ne s'était jamais posé la fameuse question qui était quel est son orientation sexuel ? Il se prit la tête entre les mains et prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Puis, il se glissa hors des couvertures pour se diriger dans la cuisine, il fouilla dans les armoires à la recherche de nourriture pour calmer son ventre qui criait famine. Il trouva une banane sur le comptoir et il bu un verre de lait tout en mangeant sa fameuse banane. Quelque instant plus tard, ce fut au tour de Kanda de débarquer dans la cuisine encore un peu endormi.

« Bien dormit ? » Demanda Allen tout en finissant son verre de lait.

Kanda ne répondit pas tout de suite, il se fit un café avant de soupirer et de passer une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs détachés.

« Hmm, mouais... Ça peut aller mieux, si un crétin ne bougeait pas autant pendant la nuit. »

« Hey ! J'ai rien fait moi ! »

« Si tu n'arrêtais pas de bouger ! »

« Pas de ma faute » Bouda Allen tout en croisant les bras et en gonflant les joues.

À ce spectacle, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs soupira tout en ayant un petit sourire en coin. L'albinos fut surpris de voir ce sourire, mais pourtant, il adorait quand Kanda souriait, ça faisait fondre son coeur... Attendez ? QUOI ? Fondre son coeur ? Mais c'était quoi encore cette phrase au allure romantique, presque guimauve ? Allen secoua rapidement la tête chassant toutes les idées farfelues qui pouvaient envahir sa tête. Parfois, Allen n'avait pas trop passer de temps en compagnie de Road ou de Lenalee. Ça faisait peur parfois quand elles parlaient de garçon, d'amour et tout ce charabia. Allen rougit, vraiment ses filles allaient le rendre fou, était-il vraiment amoureux ? Aimerait-il que Kanda lui sourit, un sourire d'amoureux ? Aimerait-il que Kanda le caresse ? Aimerait-il que Kanda le touche pour le faire gémir ? Qu'il prenne soin de lui ?

« Euuh, Allen tu m'entends ? »

L'interpellé sursauta et regarda son interlocuteur tout en penchant la tête et rougis.

« Non désolé, tu disais ? »

« Que tu allais être en retard pour l'école. »

« QUOIIIIIIII ? »

Allen se tourna vivement pour regarder l'horloge, eh merde ! Déjà cette heure-là ? Il se rendit rapidement à sa chambre pour mettre son uniforme, il prit son sac et il courut jusqu'à la porte d'entré pour mettre ses souliers.

« Byyye ! À ce soiiiir » Hurla Allen tout en claquant la porte fortement, tellement qu'il était pressé.

**###**

« Dit Lenaleeeeeeeee ? Comme on a congé aujourd'hui, on pourrait aller rendre visite à Allen et à Lavi à leur école ? » Demanda Road d'une voix excitée.

« Hmmm... Oui pourquoi pas... C'est vrai que cela fait longtemps qu'on a pas vu Allen... » Répondit Lenalee songeuse.

« Beuuh... Lenalee ? Ça va pas ? »

La jeune adolescente aux longues couettes leva son regard de son assiette surprise par les paroles de Road. Elle eu un sourire et rigola.

« Oh oui oui ça va ! C'est juste que... Je ne sais pas, je pensais à des choses en même temps. »

« Aah... Enfin, tu es partante pour y aller ? »

« Oui, mais avant, tu devrais manger tes brocolis, tu sais c'est très bon les légumes verts ! »

« ... »

Road soupira et essaya de manger ses brocolis, même si elle en avait horreur, juste pour faire plaisir à Lenalee. « Franchement, elle est un peu trop mère poule... » Après ce merveilleux repas, sauf pour Road qui a eu l'horreur de manger du brocoli, un légume de punition, les deux jeunes adolescentes allèrent se préparer et partirent en direction de l'école d'Allen et de Lavi.

**###**

Allen était dehors accompagné de Lavi et de Chaoji et tout les trois mangèrent leur lunch sur une table de pique-nique sur le terrain de l'école. Les trois compagnons avaient l'air de bien s'amuser, surtout Allen qui allait mieux maintenant et se traitait encore de crétin mentalement. Il avait tant manqué et ses amis lui avaient manqués, il s'était vraiment comporté comme un faible... Il eu un petit soupir que Lavi remarqua bien.

« Beeh Allen, ça va pas ? »

« Hein ? Ah oui, ça va pourquoi ? »

« Tu es ... »

« OH ! Regardez comme elle est belle ! »

Évidement, Lavi n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Chaoji hurla cette dernière phrase tout en bavant sur une fille... ATTENDEZ UNE FILLE ICI DANS UNE ÉCOLE POUR GARÇON ? Vous devez bien vous imaginez comment Lavi réagit lorsque l'on parle de fille... Eh oui, il s'arrangea un peu et chercha la fille du regard pour finalement avoir un air blasé.

« Euh Lavi ? » Questionna Allen un peu surpris par la réaction de Lavi, car oui, c'était rare de voir un Lavi déçu... Donc celui-ci regarda dans la même direction que Lavi et Chaoji pour enfin comprendre...

« Oh... Lenalee et Road... » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même, même si les autres ont entendus.

« Ouais... Lenalee et la petite Chipie ! » Soupira le jeune rouquin.

Road essaya de repérer une tête blanche et rouge et c'est ce qu'elle trouva. Elle prit alors la main de Lenalee et courut vers eux.

« ALLEEEEEEN LAVIIIII ! » Hurla-t-elle.

« Je parie qu'elle va tomber. » Murmura doucement Lavi.

Allen hocha doucement la tête étant totalement d'accord avec Lavi, car souvent Road pouvait être maladroite... Bref, peu de temps après on vit une Road mettre le pied sur une canette pour ensuite s'écraser lamentablement par terre.

« Gagné ! » Ria Lavi.

Bref, Road se redressa et vint à leur rencontre avec Lenalee.

« Allen-chaaaan ! » Hurla la petite adolescente tout en se jetant dans ses bras. « Tu m'as tellement manquéééé. »

« Ro...Road ! J'étouffe ! » Tenta de dire Allen tout en gesticulant.

« Aah ! Excuse-moi ! Tu sais, je me suis beaucoup ennuyé de toiii ! »

« Hmm, moi aussi ! »

« Tiens Allen, je t'ai apporté ça ! » Déclara une Lenalee toute joyeuse tout en lui tendant un paquet.

« Hm c'est quoi ? » Demanda-t-il tout en prenant le paquet.

« Eh bien ouvre ! »

C'est ce qu'il fit immédiatement, évidement, Allen était quelqu'un de curieux, alors ne put s'empêcher de déballer ou plutôt de déchirer le papier qui enveloppait le cadeau. Lorsqu'il eu finir de l'ouvrir, celui-ci fut complètement surpris et sans de voix. Il eu presque les larmes aux yeux.

« Lenalee... Merciii ! »

Celle-ci eu un grand sourire, elle était si contente qu'Allen aime son cadeau ! Son cadeau en question était un cadre avec une photo d'eux, du petit groupe d'amis dans un parc d'attraction ! Lavi se pencha pour regarder et eu une moue boudeuse.

« Et moiiiiiiiiiii ? J'ai rien ? »

« Baka de Lavi, tu es toujours collé avec nous, je ne vois pas pourquoi on te donnerait un cadeau » Déclara Road avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Espèce de petit démon ! Arrive ici que je te botte le derrière ! » Hurla Lavi tout en se faisant retenir par Allen et Chaoji.

« Nyaaah ! » Dit Road tout en lui tirant la langue.

C'est alors que Lenalee et Road restèrent avec eux pendant l'heure du dîner, tout en parlant de tout et de n'importe quoi. Ils rigolèrent et se remémorent de bons souvenirs. Soudain le regard de Road fut attiré par quelque chose... Elle fronça les sourcils, mais la chose disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparut... Soudain elle eu soudain très mal au coeur, elle eu un gémissement de douleur et tomba en bas du banc de la table.

« Hey Road, arrête de faire semblant, c'est pas très drôle. » Déclara Lavi tout en soupirant.

Mais il se rendit bien vite compte de son erreur... Road ne faisait pas semblant ! Elle s'était évanouie pour de vrai ! C'est alors que la panique fut au rendez-vous ! Lenalee prit son portable et appela une ambulance, Allen s'accroupit auprès d'elle et la secoua un peu, mais rien n'y faire, Road ne semblait pas se réveiller. Il la souleva comme une princesse avant de déposer le corps dans l'herbe pour que cela soit plus confortable. Quelques enseignants avertis par l'incident arrivèrent sur les lieux... Peu de temps après, l'ambulance arriva aussi. Road se fit emmener rapidement à l'hôpital, son état fut critique, car on avait déclaré que celle-ci avait fait une syncope.

**###**

Les jours suivants, la jeune adolescente était toujours dans le coma, souvent quand ses amis avaient le temps, ils venaient la voir le plus souvent possible. Après une semaine, rien ne changea, Road était toujours dans un coma profond.

Il faisait maintenant nuit et cette nuit était plutôt fraîche, l'automne touchait bientôt à sa fin pour laisser place à l'hiver blanc et rigoureux. La fenêtre de la chambre d'hôpital de Road était entrouverte, juste un peu pour laisser passer une petite brise pour aérer la pièce. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit doucement, aucun grincement vint perturber ce silence doux qui régnait dans la pièce. Une silhouette plutôt grande vint se glisser à l'intérieur de la pièce et se dirigea vers le lit de Road. Qui est-ce ? Un médecin ? Une infirmière ? Un ami peut-être ? Personne ne le saura jamais...

« Il est temps pour toi Road de commencer ta nouvelle vie... » Déclara la personne toute en sortant un poignard de sa poche.

**

* * *

**

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued _

Héhé ! Alors vous aimez ? Hahaha j'adore les fins comme ça ! 8'D

À la prochaine et Reviews please !

Mogusa


End file.
